


Light of the Moon

by ZoneRobotnik



Series: Hide the Moon Saga [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Be careful who you taunt in the prison cart, F/M, Imprisonment, Keeping children in towers is not a good idea, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Overprotective Quirin, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: When Varian is born with powers, Quirin does all he can to try to hide him from the world, until someone more knowledgeable on the subject of his son's powers steals him away to live in a tower.((A/N: After some adjustments, it's now more faithful to the movie!))
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: Hide the Moon Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778857
Comments: 18
Kudos: 245





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tangled (c) Disney

From the moment he was born, Quirin knew his son was different from others. When he came out of his mother Ulla, who was delirious with fever and pain at the time, he couldn’t deny that the single blue streak in the baby’s hair was glowing. He swore from that day on to keep watch over him and kept the baby inside when he could.  
  
To his relief, he soon learned, the glowing only happened when he was mad. Distress over wanting food or attention didn’t trigger it but being put down when he didn’t WANT to be did. _That_ was an interesting conversation with his mother. Especially since they didn’t know what could be the cause.  
  
Quirin didn’t tell her, but he had an idea of what it could be. He soon wished he did tell her, because she started contacting a friend of hers, Donella, that was into alchemy just like her. He really disliked it when the woman came over and started poking and prodding at the baby.  
  
“It might not be safe to do any tests on him but, if we could take some of his hair, we could do tests on that.” She suggested.  
  
“Mmm, we could try that.” His mother agreed, and gently used scissors to cut off a tiny piece of the sleeping boy’s unusual streak before going to her workstation. Quirin sighed and looked at the baby, watching as the streak reformed like it had never been cut.  
  
‘Which means, even if we remove it, the blasted thing will show up again.’ He thought bitterly. ‘By the Moon, why my Varian?’  
  
\--  
  
“Nothing seems to be replicating the glowing effect I witnessed earlier.” Donella said thoughtfully as she examined the baby. “But, there is _one_ place that _might_ have the answers as to why your boy is glowing.”  
  
Ulla snapped her gloved fingers excitedly as they said in unison, “The Eternal Library!”  
  
“We’ve been putting this off for so long, what better time than now?” Donella asked eagerly.  
  
“I’ll pack up!” Ulla headed for her room.  
  
“Wait!” Quirin frowned. “But, what about Varian?”  
  
“I won’t be gone longer than a few months, Quirin.” Ulla assured him, walking over and kissing his cheek. “The Seven Trials aren’t _that_ difficult.”  
  
“She says, when no one’s actually completed them.” Donella smirked with amusement.  
  
“Oh, hush. I have _great_ motivation to finish it quickly!” She picked up Varian and held him close. “I’ll get to the bottom of this glowing business, my little one.”  
  
Quirin sighed. He could tell she wasn’t going to change her mind. “We’ll be here when you get back, then. Safe travels, my dear.”  
  
Ulla smiled and handed Varian to him before heading off to go pack.  
  
\--  
  
She didn’t return after a few months. Half a year later, Donella arrived in the middle of the night and grimly handed over Ulla’s journal, her gloves and her goggles. She didn’t meet his eyes as she whispered, “I’m sorry” and then fled.  
  
With his beloved wife gone and Varian’s glowing still a problem, he decided to allow no more visitors to his house.   
  
His cellar was still full of Ulla’s alchemy supplies. He put her goggles and gloves down on the worktable and locked away the journal in a chest before going up to secure the windows and doors.  
  
As the leader of Old Corona, he obviously couldn’t hole himself up inside. But, he could at least ensure that no one got in. He kept his sword sharp and his wits about him and kept Varian’s crib in a room without windows.  
  
The people were understanding about his wanting to stay home with Varian, seeing as he’d just lost his wife.  
  
\--  
  
As Varian got older, it got harder to hide him. He went from lying down to crawling within two months, then from crawling to walking by the time he was four months old. At six months, he was waddling along as fast as his legs could carry him and at one year he was already getting into the alchemy set his mother had left behind. Or tried to. Quirin stopped him every time, saying he’d have to wait until he was older.  
  
There was a lot of glowing from the furious child, and he had to placate him with stacking toys and anything else he could think of to keep the child’s fancy. It worked, for the most part. The thing that kept his attention the most was drawing.  
  
When he was two years old, neighbors started asked questions: Why wouldn’t he bring the boy out to town events? Why keep him inside? Was he sickly? Quirin ignored all the questions and focused on finding ways to keep Varian distracted.  
  
Varian finally got to use his mother’s alchemy set and try on her goggles and gloves when he was four years old and he never took them off since. Quirin couldn’t fight the pained smile that was on his face as he thought of how much he looked like her in those things, even if they were much too large for him right now.  
  
When he became less inclined to angry fits at five years old, he finally took him out of the house with him and they went to the Capital to deliver the harvest. He’d had to have someone else do it up until now and he was glad to finally be able to go himself again.  
  
“It’s so big!” Varian cried as they rode in on a cart. They paused on the bridge behind other carts and Varian looked over the side. “Look! Fish! Just like in my book!”  
  
Quirin pulled him further away from the edge. “Yes, that’s fish. Let’s not fall into their home, hm?”  
  
“They looks different when they’re not on my plate.” He said thoughtfully as their cart moved on.  
  
“Mmhm.” Quirin nodded, half-listening to the boy’s rambling.  
  
They got into the town proper and Quirin parked the cart with the others outside the castle. Then he and another got out to unload the tribute harvest and he started in. “Come on, Varian.”  
  
Varian hopped down and then followed after him, adjusting the too-big goggles on his head as he ran until he caught up. Quirin smiled fondly at him and then they went in.  
  
“And now we wait here to be called.” Quirin told him as they waited in a long line.  
  
“Okay.” Varian nodded, swaying from side to side.  
  
Luckily, they didn’t have to wait _too_ long. They went in with Varian on his heels and bowed down to present his tribute. “My King, my Queen, a portion of this year’s harvest for your table.”  
  
“Quirin, my friend, it has been too long since we saw you here.” King Fredric smiled sadly. “Please, rise and let me see you.”  
  
Quirin stood up and Varian, who had dropped down to his knees next to him, stumbled as he got up. He quickly bent to catch him and took his hand with a smile. “Pardon my tardiness, My King. My wife passed away shortly after our Varian was born and I’ve had to stay home and care for him.”  
  
“Oh, my condolences.” Queen Arianna said sadly. “He’s a lovely boy. Varian, you said?” She beckoned him closer. “May I see him?”  
  
Varian looked up at his father, who nodded, and then his small hand slipped from his loosening grip before he went over to look up at the Queen, who lifted him onto her lap. His brow furrowed and he tilted his head. “…You look sad.”  
  
“Varian.” Quirin gently scolded.  
  
“No, it’s alright. I…I was just thinking of my daughter.” She gently cupped his cheek. “She was…taken from me years ago. You seem healthy, and intelligent.” She lifted him up again and set him down on the floor. “Quirin, I am sure your son will be a wonderful man when he grows up.”  
  
“Thank you kindly, Your Majesty.” Quirin bowed at the waist and knelt to lift Varian into his arms. “We shouldn’t keep you too long, there are others waiting, after all.”  
  
“Of course. Do come to see us again, though.” King Fredric smiled. “I miss you, my friend.”  
  
Quirin nodded, then paused. “Actually…I do want to talk to you later, if that is alright?”  
  
“Of course. Stay in town a while, I will have a guard come find you when I am finished with audience.” King Fredric nodded.  
  
“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Quirin bowed again and then headed out as a maid took the tribute out of the way.  
  
\--  
  
Quirin set Varian down once they were outside and smiled at him. “Well, it’s your first time here. What do you want to see first?”  
  
Varian’s eyes went wide and he looked around at the city before clinging to him. “Uhm…”  
  
“Why don’t we start at Uncle Monty’s and get you some candy?” Quirin suggested.  
  
“Okay!” Varian nodded, then followed Quirin closely as they headed off in that direction.  
  
When they arrived, he decided he had never seen a more indecisive child. Varian would go from one display to another, muttering to himself before finally just deciding on a lollipop on Uncle Monty’s amused suggestion.   
  
  
“Where do you want to go next?” Quirin asked as they left the candy shop.  
  
“Quirin!” The blacksmith, Xavier, greeted him. “It has been a long time since you last came to the city.”  
  
“Yes, I needed to stay at home. You see, my son—” He looked down at him and gasped, seeing him gone. “Varian?!”  
  
He hurried off, feeling anxious. Who _knew_ where he could’ve slipped off to?! If he got hurt, or upset…  
  
He found him standing by the prison cart, licking his lollipop with a bored expression. The prisoners inside were two teenagers that seemed to be trying to talk him into letting them out. The very idea of a seven-year-old breaking inmates out of the prison cart was laughable, but he still walked over and took Varian’s hand. Varian started and looked up at him and he sighed.  
  
“Varian, I told you to stay by my side.” He scolded.  
  
“Sorry.” He looked down.  
  
“I’m not mad, Varian, I’m just…you scared me.” He knelt next to him. “You need to stay close to me, or people like _them_ ,” he gestured to the prison cart, “will hurt you. Do you understand?”  
  
Varian looked at the teenagers in the cart and raised his eyebrow in a perfect “These guys?” expression before he sighed. “Okay.”  
  
“What, you don’t think we’re a _threat_ , brat?” One of them said with a scowl.  
  
“You make _puppies_ look scary.” Varian retorted before licking his lollipop.  
  
“You’re gonna _regret_ that.” The teen growled.  
  
Quirin decided it was time to lead Varian away from the criminals before they started saying things his young son shouldn’t hear.  
  
\--  
  
Queen Arianna spent some time with Varian in the library on Quirin’s suggestion while Quirin spoke with King Fredric privately.  
  
“My King…you have not found any sign of your daughter’s whereabouts?” He asked softly.  
  
“No. We tracked the kidnapper to a cottage, but she fled and left behind her young daughter. Unfortunately, the event was traumatic enough that young Cassandra has forgotten about her real mother, and knows only of Captain Solomon as her father.” King Fredric said grimly.  
  
“That’s a shame.” Quirin frowned.  
  
“…I know what you are thinking.” King Fredric sighed. “If I’d listened to you…then this wouldn’t be a problem. When she was taken, her hair was glowing. Just like the flower was said to.”  
  
Quirin pursed his lips grimly. “Yes…you mentioned that before. But, Fredric…your daughter is not the _only_ one that has hair that glows.” He looked at him with a pained expression. “For, mine does as well. I fear that he has inherited the power of the Moonstone somehow.”  
  
Fredric turned to him. “The Moonstone you told me about before? The one your King attempted to destroy, that reduced the Dark Kingdom to nothing?”  
  
Quirin nodded grimly. “When he becomes upset, – angry – black rocks appear and his hair and eyes glow. That is why I have not taken him outside until today, until I knew that he would be calm for the whole day.”  
  
Fredric nodded grimly. “I understand. You should stay the night here and leave in the morning, just in case. We do not want him to be…if he were to be angered, and someone were to see…”  
  
Quirin nodded. “Thank you, Fredric. I pray that you will be able to locate your missing daughter soon.”  
  
“I pray every night and day. I pray to the sun…” he looked out the window, “perhaps I should also pray to the moon.”  
  
Quirin walked over to look out the window as well. “Perhaps, with both, you can locate her.”  
  
\--  
  
The next morning, he took Varian home and left him to practice his alchemy while he reinforced the protections around his home. He only hoped it was enough.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quirin desperately tries to protect his son, but Varian is determined to sabotage his father's efforts to keep him hidden inside. Unfortunately, that means trouble strikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tangled (c) Disney

Varian wasn’t a normal kid; he knew that much. Normal kids got to go outside without their parents. Normal kids got to make friends. Aaaaand normal kids didn’t have hair and eyes that glowed when they got mad, which was always accompanied by little black rocks appearing somewhere. But, he was fine. He didn’t need to be normal. Normal was overrated.  
  
That’s what he told himself as he, at age seven, watched his father go out to attend to the pumpkin crops and left Varian inside, securing the door on the outside to make sure he didn’t leave while he was out.  
  
“If there was a fire, I would _die_.” He said emphatically, pouring a mixture into the beaker he was working with. When it didn’t explode, he let out a sigh of relief and pulled up his goggles to rest on his head. “Okay…let’s try this.” He used scissors to carefully cut off a piece of the blue streak in his hair out, huffing a bit as it regrew right away, and then set it down on a slab to gingerly spill a drop of the mixture onto it. When there was no reaction, he let out a disappointed groan and went to dump it out before he returned and crossed off another idea. “ _Tha_ t didn’t work.”  
  
He sighed and went to throw the strand into the fire, glaring at it furiously.  
  
His mother had died trying to find the reason for his strange powers. All he had left of her was her notes, her gloves, her goggles and a painting of them as a family. He could barely even remember her voice. He’d hoped to continue her work and find out why he had such strange powers, but he hadn’t found any sign of a reason – or a solution.   
  
“NNNNGH!” He clenched his fists, his streak started to glow in front of his face. Little black spikes shot up in the fireplace and he sighed, stepping back.  
  
“Calm yourself, Varian.” He muttered. “Don’t get upset, or people will find out about your powers.” He wrapped his arms around himself. “I need to think about something else.” He started to go back to his lab, then noticed something.  
  
A black spike had shot out, and apparently vanished, and broke the window open. Sunlight shone into the building and he walked towards it as if in a trance. If he got a chair…yes. A chair and a blanket. He quickly hurried over to get what he needed and soon he was using the chair to climb out and a blanket to ease himself down to the ground.  
  
He touched down on the ground and looked around in awe before he took off running, feeling exhilarated. He ran towards the woods, which he’d only passed through before, eager to find some flora and fauna he’d only read about.  
  
\--  
  
Quirin noticed the blanket hanging out of his window and gasped, quickly running over and unbolting the door before throwing it open. “Varian?!”  
  
There was a hole in the floor by the window, and a chair over it. No sign of his son anywhere, though.  
  
“Oh, Varian…” He groaned and ran out to find him.  
  
Ordinarily, a lost child would be looked for by the entire town. But, he had been carefully avoiding anyone seeing his son up until now, so it was solely up to him.  
  
Using his training from being in the Dark Brotherhood, he followed the faint little footprints in the dirt all the way to the woods. “Varian!” He called as he entered them.  
  
Nothing. Not even a voice calling back. He swallowed back his overwhelming fear for the boy and moved further in.  
  
If he remembered right, Varian had a book about local flora and fauna. He was probably examining some plant.  
  
“Varian!” He called.  
  
“Here!” Varian poked his head out from behind a log. “I found a frog!” He held it up in his gloved hands.  
  
Quirin ran over and lifted his wayward son into his arms. “Varian, don’t EVER scare me like that again!”  
  
Varian’s smile faltered. “I-I’m sorry…” He looked down. “I just…I wanted to go outside.”  
  
Quirin felt a pang of guilt and sighed. “…You know what? You’ve been doing pretty good. You didn’t get upset while at the Capital the other day. I’ll…I’ll let you go outside into the town, alright?”  
  
“I can meet people?” Varian asked happily.  
  
“Yes. But, if they ask, you were very sick.” Quirin nodded firmly and Varian nodded back.  
  
“Okay.” He smiled and hugged him.  
  
Quirin nodded and set him down. “Let’s go home now, alright?”  
  
Varian nodded with a smile and followed him home.  
  
\--  
  
Quirin quickly found that Varian revealing himself to the town wasn’t the best idea. Apparently, he decided to try to “help out” with his alchemy skills and only upset people. He tried to be there to intervene every time, but he was starting to see black rocks outside in places Varian had gotten upset.   
  
Luckily, no one made the connection between the black rocks and the angry child and the daylight blessedly made his _glowing_ less noticeable. He brought him in before sunset, just to be safe.  
  
Or…so he thought. A mere month after letting Varian out, a mere week after black rocks started appearing outside, strangers started to visit Quirin’s home. Strangers that didn’t try to get in through any means that implied they were friendly. He had to pull his sword from its scabbard and fight off thugs that had, apparently, seen the boy with the magic, glowing hair. Or heard of him at least.  
  
Curse this small town, but rumors flew too fast and spread too far. He considered just leaving but that would only draw more attention to his boy.  
  
And he couldn’t really blame him for being mad. The villagers had insinuated that his mother was dead because of him, because she had been trying to find a cure to his mysterious sickness. Some of them accused him of being a werewolf, because he was never out after dark. And then there were those that just didn’t like the fact that he was “different” with his glowing hair, or that his “help” only caused more problems.  
  
As a result, the town was full of black rocks by month three, when Varian turned eight years old.  
  
“I’ll stop going outside.” Varian said glumly after being swiftly taken home by his father.   
  
Quirin shut the door and bolted it and then went to the repaired window to make sure it was secure. “That might be best. At least we can keep the black rocks in here if you do.”  
  
Varian retreated to his bedroom with a heavy, dejected sigh.  
  
Quirin looked over at him and sighed, walking over to prepare dinner for them, his sword ever close by.  
  
He heard a sound at the door and left his cooking to grab the sword. The door suddenly burst open and the house was filled with smoke that burned his lungs and made him feel woozy. He groaned and tried to blink through the smoke at the figure standing at the door and groaned, falling to his knees.  
  
“There you go. Just take a little nap.” A woman said as she passed through the smoke harmlessly. “I’ll be in and out before you know it.”  
  
“Var…ian…” Quirin groaned as he passed out.  
  
\--  
  
Varian tensed. Something was wrong. He heard a strange sound and quickly hid under his bed as he’d been told to do every time there was “trouble”. The door opened and unfamiliar shoes stepped into the room. A woman’s shoes?   
  
“Alright, little one,” he heard her say, “I know you’re in here. You can either come out calmly and politely, or I will have to _force_ you to come along.”  
  
Varian didn’t reply, making sure to even calm his breathing so she couldn’t hear him.  
  
“No? Oh, very well. I’ll just have to go kill your father, then.”  
  
“NO!” He cried, black rocks shooting up around the room. She saw her side-step one easily and then she moved around and he yelped as he was dragged out by his ankle. “Let me go! Let go!”  
  
“If you don’t cooperate, I _will_ kill your father _and_ your entire village, little Moonstone.” She said sharply.  
  
He stopped short, and she pulled him out until he was lying on the floor by the bed, looking up at her. “…Little… _what_?”  
  
“Oh, _finally_.” She let go of him and he sat up, frowning at her. “Alright, then. Clearly, you do not know where your powers come from. I can teach you, if you cooperate and come with me. If you do not, I will simply force you to come along.”  
  
Varian glared up at her and stood up. “Fine. But only because I don’t want my dad hurt!”  
  
“Oh, such an attitude from one so young. Come along, then.” She headed for the door and paused. “I will even let you pack a few things, since you are cooperating.”  
  
Varian went to get his bag and headed out to his lab. He paused and looked towards the door, considering running away, then went to the lab after seeing his father unconscious on the floor. He knew that this woman would probably make good on her threat to kill him if he ran.  
  
He packed up the alchemy kit, his favorite books and a picture he’d drawn of his mother and, lastly, a knife. Unfortunately, when she came to get him, she took the knife away.  
  
“I need it for my alchemy!” He argued.  
  
“Alchemy?” She looked at the kit, then chuckled a bit. “Well, I’ll give it back when you need it. Come along, child.” She headed for the door, carrying his bag for him as well as another one she had when she came to pick him up.  
  
Varian walked over and paused to kneel next to his father. She let out an impatient sound and he bit back tears before he followed her out and got into her cart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With his father's life at risk, what will Varian have to endure?


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian is brought to a tower where he meets another child with powers, who he will be living with from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tangled (c) Disney

She took him through the woods and to a hidden grove, the only way in concealed by long, hanging vines. She took him and his things out of the cart and then went to the bottom of a tall tower.  
  
“Now, the story is that you are an orphan I took in.” She said calmly. “Do not change from the story. Understand?”  
  
He nodded silently.  
  
She nodded and then led him to a door at the side that was concealed by rocks. She opened it and him through, urging him to go before her.  
  
“Once you are inside, I will return to the bottom and dispose of the cart.” She told him, reaching up and opening a trapdoor.  
  
Varian climbed up and into a well-furnished home. The woman got out and shut the door, then looked around. “Rapunzel!” She called.  
  
“Coming, mother!” A blonde teenager around twelve years old with long hair that reached the floor came running over to them. “Oh, hi!”  
  
“Rapunzel, this is an orphan I took in today. He will be staying with us from now on.” She looked at him. “Introduce yourself.”  
  
“I’m Varian.” He said, forcing a shaky smile.  
  
“Aww, an orphan!” She hugged him tightly. “Don’t worry, we’ll be your family now!”  
  
“…Great.” He glanced at the woman over her shoulder and frowned.  
  
“Rapunzel, why don’t you help him get settled in? I have something to do real quick.” The woman said as she headed for the trapdoor.  
  
“Okay! Oh, we don’t have another bed…do you mind sharing mine? I know you’re a boy…ah, you’re little. Come on!” She picked up his bags and headed off up some stairs.  
  
Varian looked back at the trapdoor, where the woman was still standing. “…If you _hurt_ him, I will make you _regret_ it.” He said, his eyes and hair starting to glow.  
  
“I will only hurt him if you try to leave.” She opened the trapdoor. “His survival is reliant on _your_ obedience. Now, run along. Rapunzel is waiting. And _stop_ it with the rocks.” She frowned at the black rock sticking out of the floor near the trap door.  
  
He slowly unclenched his fists and sighed, the glow fading as he forced himself to calm down.  
  
“You’d think that you would have a handle on your _temper_ after eight years.” She went in and shut the door behind her.  
  
He walked over to look out the window, watching as she disappeared through the vines.  
  
“Varian! Are you coming?” Rapunzel called to him.  
  
He sighed and left the window to follow her up. Something skittered by his foot when he reached the top of the stairs and he let out a yelp.  
  
“Oh, careful!” Rapunzel giggled. “That’s just Pascal.”  
  
He looked down and saw a green creature – a chameleon, he remembered – stared up at him.  
  
“Pascal, this is Varian, He’s going to be living with us from now on.” The creature skittered over to her and she knelt to pick him up. “Oh, uh, Varian? Can you not tell Mother about him? He’s my secret.”  
  
Varian saw no problem with that at _all_. “Of course.” He nodded.  
  
She smiled and went into the room. He followed her in, looking around as he entered. “There’s a lot of paintings on the walls.” He noticed a similar style on an easel in her room. “Yours?”  
  
“Uh-huh!” She nodded. “Oh! I should paint you!” She went to get her paints, then gasped and turned back to him. “Did you eat yet?”  
  
“Eat…?” He gasped. ‘The food was cooking!’ He bolted out of the room.  
  
“Varian?” She asked in confusion.  
  
He ran to the trapdoor and caught the woman coming back up. “What did I—”  
  
“Please! It’ll burn down! You have to put out the fire!” He cried.  
  
She groaned. “Do not be concerned. He will wake up before anything bad happens.” She closed the trapdoor and walked past him. “Do you know nothing of how cooking works?”  
  
He frowned. “…No.”  
  
“Cooking is not like alchemy. Things won’t blow up if left unattended for a long time.” She assured him.  
  
He calmed down at her words. “…Okay.”  
  
“Good.” She looked over at Rapunzel, who was coming down the stairs.  
  
“What was _that_ about?” She asked curiously. “ _What_ about cooking?”  
  
“Don’t worry about it, Rapunzel.” She assured her. “Why don’t you get him all settled in and I’ll make you some soup?” She pulled out a basket from under her cloak. “I got _rolls_ ~.”  
  
Rapunzel gasped. “From the Capital?!”  
  
“Mmhm.” The woman smiled.  
  
Rapunzel threw herself into a hug around the woman. “Mmm, thank you, mother!” She let her go, then took Varian’s hand, “Let’s go finish getting you settled in!”  
  
Varian let her lead him away, feeling relieved that his home wouldn’t explode.  
  
\--  
  
It turns out, Rapunzel had never been to the Capital. Or anywhere. In fact, she had been born and raised in the tower, and had never met a single other person before Varian was brought in by her mother. Who, Varian noted, looked _nothing_ like her.  
  
She had also never touched the ground outside her tower, not even once. He frowned and curled up with his arms around his knees. “Why don’t you go outside?” He asked her.  
  
“Oh, well…” She shifted a bit. “I have…magical hair that glows when I sing a certain song.”  
  
“A certain song?” He asked.  
  
“Rapunzel, Varian, come to dinner!” The woman called.  
  
Varian resisted the urge to roll his eyes after Rapunzel hopped off the bed to excitedly comply before he climbed off the bed after her and went downstairs to his kidnapper.  
  
The woman gestured to a table and he walked over to sit down next to Rapunzel. She nodded and served them both, then herself before she sat down. She picked her spoon to eat and sighed. “Rapunzel, dear, would you sing for me tonight?”  
  
“Oh, of course!” Rapunzel nodded. “Uh, is it okay that I told Varian—”  
  
“My hair glows, too.” Varian said, eating his food.  
  
“Don’t interrupt people, Varian.” The woman frowned at him.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her and set down his spoon. “You’re. Not. My. Mom.” He said before shoving away his bowl and getting up to go back to the bedroom.  
  
“Varian?” Rapunzel watched him go.  
  
“Isn’t he a little _young_ for that kind of behavior?” The woman muttered.  
  
Varian slammed the door shut once upstairs and went to his bag, where he pulled out the picture of his real mother and held it close, finally letting a tear slip out and down his cheek. “Mom…if only you were _here_ …you would’ve been able to stop her, for sure.” He sniffled. “I h-hope dad’s okay…”  
  
After a bit, e heard singing and wiped his eyes before he slowly got up and went out of the room, opening the door and looking through the wooden railing at the top of the stairs to see what was going on.  
  
Rapunzel was singing as her mother brushed her hair – her hair that was glowing a bright yellow in the darkness of the room. The window, he noticed, had been closed between when he went to the bedroom and now.  
  
“ _Bring back what once was mine.  
What once was mine._”  
  
He leaned against the bars of the railing quietly as the glowing faded away with Rapunzel’s voice. ‘She has complete control over her powers.’ He thought. ‘Maybe…this woman can help me control _mine_.’  
  
Okay, so he still hated her and thought she was a horrible person, but he was smart enough to recognize a reason to play nice…for now. Just until he learned how to control the black rocks. Then he’d free himself with them.  
  
“Varian?”  
  
He blinked and looked down. Apparently, while he was thinking, she noticed he was up there.  
  
“Varian, why don’t you come down here and apologize for being rude to your sister earlier?” The woman asked calmly.  
  
He fumed, then remembered his decision and sighed, going downstairs to rejoin them, holding his mother’s picture close to his chest. When he reached them, he turned to Rapunzel. “I’m sorry for interrupting you earlier. It was rude.” He then turned to the woman. “I’m sorry for being rude and acting like your words don’t matter. But, you’re still not my mom and you _never_ will be.” He showed them the picture. “My Mother, Ulla, _died_ trying to find the reason for my powers. I will _never_ forget her, and I will _never_ call you Mother. So, what is your name?”  
  
She sighed. “Well, I suppose I will have to accept that. You may call me ‘Mother Gothel’. Will that suffice?”  
  
He raised an eyebrow. “How about ‘Auntie Gothel’?”  
  
“Well, I suppose that might be alright.” She frowned.  
  
“How about _Grandmoth_ —”  
  
“GO TO YOUR ROOM!” She snapped, and he ran back upstairs laughing.  
  
“Disrespectful…” Gothel muttered behind him.  
  
Varian stepped into the room and walked over to sit on the bed. It felt kind of good teasing her, might be a good way to get out his frustrations before they turn into anger. The door opened and he looked up to see Rapunzel had rejoined him.  
  
“It must be so hard…” She walked over to sit next to him on the bed. “How long ago did you lose her?”  
  
“I was only half a year old.” Varian said softly, looking at the picture. “Father talks so fondly of her…these goggles and gloves were hers, so was the alchemy kit I brought with me.”  
  
“What’s alchemy?” She asked curiously.  
  
He smiled. “I’ll show you tomorrow. I’m sure you have some good stuff to experiment with here.”  
  
“Okay!” She nodded. “So, uhm, you saw the glowing, right?”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“My hair has the power to heal and restore age.” She explained. “My mother has lived a very long time and my powers help her.”  
  
“ _You’re_ not that old.” He frowned.  
  
“Well, no. I used to be a flower.” She giggled a bit. “Isn’t that silly? Like in a fairytale, I was a flower that was reborn into a human body when she wanted a child.”  
  
“And here I was about to ask about your dad.” He remarked.  
  
“You said your hair glows, too?” She asked.  
  
He sighed. “I don’t know any song to trigger it. It only happens when I get angry. My hair and eyes glow and black rocks appear.”  
  
“Hm…just when you get angry? What if…” She wriggled her fingers.  
  
“Uh, no.” He backed up from her, then yelped when she started to tickle him. “Stooop, stop!”  
  
Rapunzel laughed as he thrashed. “Hey, this is actually kind of fun! I’ve never tickled anyone before!”  
  
“Well, it’s not f-f-f-fun for meeeee!” He squirmed away again and yelped as he fell off the bed.  
  
“Oh, are you okay?!” Rapunzel looked over the edge at him.  
  
“Children, go to bed!” Gothel called up to them.  
  
“Whoops.” They said in unison before looking at each other and laughing.  
  
“Here, let me help you up.” Rapunzel offered him a hand up and he took it before getting up. Then he took off his goggles, gloves, boots and apron and set them all aside with his alchemy bag neatly.  
  
“What about your dad?” Rapunzel asked as she changed for bed.  
  
Varian paused, remembering the lie. “He was killed by bandits on the road. I’ve been living in an orphanage. I guess your mother found out about my powers and thought she could take better care of me.”  
  
“Oh, I’m so sorry to hear that.” She said softly. “Uhm…you don’t have to talk about it anymore, if it makes you sad.”  
  
Varian glanced away. ‘Well, if she won’t talk about it, I won’t have to keep lying.’ He thought, getting out his nightclothes and changing for bed.  
  
She climbed into bed and he climbed in next to her, Pascal came over and curled up between them and Rapunzel kissed both them on the head sweetly before closing her eyes with a happy sigh.  
  
Varian lay silently in the dark, listening to her drift off, and then he left the bed and slipped out quietly to leave the room.  
  
He found Gothel sitting by the fire. He stepped down off the stairs and walked over to her. “She’s asleep. I want to talk about our powers.” He said firmly.  
  
She sighed and lowered her glass. “Oh, very well.” She set the cup down. “What did she tell you?”  
  
“Probably a lie.” He rolled his eyes. “Flowers don’t turn into children.”  
  
“No, not normally.” She beckoned him closer. “What I am going to tell you will not leave this conversation, is that clear? Or I will not be kind to you and your village will suffer for it.”  
  
“Alright.” He sat on the floor at her feet, looking up at her.  
  
She pulled up an ottoman and patted it. He climbed up and sat on it instead. “You and Rapunzel are both children that should not exist. You are both born with powers from celestial origins—”  
  
“What’s ‘celestial origins’ mean? Can you please remember that I’m only eight?” He asked flatly.  
  
She pinched the bridge of her nose. “You…are _insufferable_. Very well. I will try again.” She sighed heavily, then nodded. “A long time ago, pieces of the sun and the moon fell to the earth. The sun’s piece turned into the gentle Sundrop Flower with healing powers, and the piece of the moon became the destructive Moonstone Opal that created black rocks around it to protect itself. Rapunzel is the Sundrop, and you are the Moonstone. Understand?”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“Good, we are making _some_ progress.” She nodded firmly. “Well, I had found the Sundrop Flower a very long time ago and was using its powers to keep myself young and healthy. Unfortunately, around twelve years ago, the flower was stolen from me and given to a dying, pregnant woman to save her life. I thought I’d lost the power forever, but then Rapunzel was born.”  
  
“So, you _kidnapped_ her.” He raised an eyebrow.  
  
“I took what was rightfully mine. They stole from me in the first place.” She waved it off dismissively. “I took her here and raised her as my own. Now, as for you, I learned of an event nineteen years ago that occurred with the Moonstone Opal. When I went to investigate, it seemed that the King of the Dark Kingdom attempted to destroy it and it retaliated. When it did, some of its power was dispersed. Apparently, it somehow appeared in you when you were reborn. I could not get close enough to take the Moonstone Opal for myself.” She frowned. “The Dark King is too powerful. Imagine my surprise when I was hearing of a boy with glowing hair and eyes that summoned black rocks when he got angry.”  
  
She reached out to stroke his hair and he jerked away, almost falling off the ottoman. “Oh, relax. I won’t bite you.”  
  
He sighed. “Can you help me learn how to control my powers?”  
  
She sighed. “Unfortunately, I do not believe I can. I only know one Moonstone incantation, and it is not for the black rocks. _That_ knowledge was ripped away from me by my former teacher, the great Lord Demanitus. He, like you, was an alchemist.”  
  
He frowned. “Oh.”  
  
“Still, there is no reason why we cannot attempt to learn to control them without it.” She encouraged. “It seems to be tied to your anger, so if you can control your anger, you should be able to learn to control the rocks. Perhaps focus on your breathing and thinking of the rocks rising and sinking into the ground. You can start with that black rock you put over by the trapdoor.” She stood up. “Now, we have talked long enough. Off to bed with you, before Rapunzel wakes up and comes looking.”  
  
He nodded, hopping off the ottoman. “…Can you get me some alchemy materials?”  
  
“We will discuss it in the morning. Off to bed.” She nodded to the stairs.  
  
He nodded and headed upstairs, feeling tired now. Also, how was _that_ a way to explain anything? “You were never supposed to exist”? Talk about rude!  
  
He calmed himself down before he entered the room and climbed into bed to sleep again, snuggling up close to Rapunzel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Varian knows more about where his powers came from. Will it help him control his powers better?


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing up is hard enough, but living in a tower isn't exactly an easy life! Especially with a mother like Gothel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tangled (c) Disney

King Fredric was visited late at night by a distressed Quirin. “Quirin, my dear friend, what’s happened?” He asked with concern.  
  
“A woman—she took him! My son—” He collapsed to his knees. “I tried to fight her…she used a strange smoke and I felt weak. She took him away from me!”  
  
King Fredric knelt and hugged him close. “Oh, Quirin…”  
  
“I’m sure it’s the same one that took your little Rapunzel.” Quirin clenched his fists. “I will not rest until she is found!”  
  
“Nor I, my friend. We will not rest until our children are safely at home.” King Fredric said firmly, helping him stand. “Will you use your skills as a knight to aid the search?”  
  
“As a father and a knight, I swear it.” He brought his hand to his chest and bowed his head.  
  
“Let us hope that we find them quickly.” King Fredric said grimly.  
  
He didn’t want to think about what may happen to them if they were gone too long.  
  
\--  
  
Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. And then months…into years. Varian and Rapunzel grew up together, with Gothel coming and going, always returning with gifts for them.  
  
Over the years, Rapunzel’s hair grew longer and longer. By the time she was 18, it was long enough that she could drape it all over the place and still have room to walk around easily.  
  
“Rapunzel, can you hand me that formula?” Varian asked, stepping over some hair on the floor to get to his worktable, his goggles over his eyes.  
  
“Which one?” She asked, looking over his table.  
  
“The pink one I’ve been working on?” He raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Oh!” She handed it over. “Here you go! What’s this do?”  
  
“Well, assuming I did it _right_ , it _should_ create a sticky goo that hardens and traps the affected until I use this,” he held up a bottle, “to remove it. Assuming I did the math right.”  
  
“I have no idea what _any_ of your notes mean, so, good luck!” She gave him two thumbs up and went back to her painting.  
  
“Hey, do you think she’ll say ‘yes’ this time?” He asked as he poured the mixture into a ball and closed the lid before filling another one.  
  
“Well…It _is_ my birthday coming up. I don’t see why she wouldn’t!” She smiled optimistically. “Besides, I’ll be eighteen!”  
  
He nodded, frowning a bit as he closed the lid of the last ball and set it to the side with the others.  
  
Growing up with Rapunzel, he’d been her only real concrete knowledge of the outside world, and he wished he had more to tell her. She _especially_ wanted to know if he knew what the strange lights that light up the night sky every year on her birthday were, but he had no idea what she was talking about. So, both of them were a little bit anxious to know. There was one thing Varian knew they _weren’t_ : Stars. Which is the lie that Gothel told them every year.   
  
“Stars don’t move, and they don’t look like _that_!” He had argued one time. That was the year after he first arrived here and the first time Rapunzel saw his powers at work. Gothel had told him sternly to _control himself_ and he’d stormed off.  
  
And no amount of breath control and thinking was making the black rocks go away. Clearly, she wasn’t of any use. He would have to find this “Lord Demanitus” himself and find out what the incantation was. Sometimes, though, he felt like he was hearing words in the back of his mind. Broken and feeble, barely there, but words.   
  
_Crescent…  
Evolving…  
Raise….  
Darkness…_  
  
Meaningless words, no help at all.  
Anyways.  
  
Rapunzel had, as a result, begged to just go to see what it was, even suggested the three of them go out and have a picnic at night and see what it was.  
  
Gothel had refused. Rapunzel was sure that she would give in if she kept trying. And so Rapunzel had asked every year since and he knew this would be no exception.  
  
He doubted she’d agree this time, either, but didn’t say anything to dampen his “sister”’s mood.  
  
Gothel would be doing that all on her own later.  
  
“Rapunzel! Let down your hair!”  
  
Speak of the devil, and she shall appear. Varian started cleaning up his worktable.  
  
Rapunzel gathered up her hair and went to the window to let it out so their caretaker could be pulled up on it. She had started doing this ever since Rapunzel’s hair got long enough to reach the ground outside. In a few moments, she was inside and Rapunzel was pulling all of her hair back in properly and unhooking it from the pulley mechanism he’d helped her set up.  
  
“Welcome home, mother!” Rapunzel greeted.  
  
“Oh, Rapunzel. _How_ you manage to do that every single day, without _fail_ , it looks absolutely _exhausting_ , darling.” Gothel said dramatically.  
  
“You could just use the _trapdoor_.” Varian muttered.  
  
“Oh, it’s nothing.” Rapunzel assured her.  
  
“Then, I don't know why it takes so long!” Gothel chided in a sing-song tone, then laughed. “Oh, darling. I'm just teasing!”  
  
Varian rolled his eyes and Rapunzel smiled awkwardly at her mother’s terrible sense of humor.  
  
“And what are you working on here?” Gothel picked up one of the pink balls.  
  
“ _Drop_ it and find out.” He smirked at her and took the others to his alchemy bag.  
  
She decided against it and brought it over to him to put with the others before going to look at herself in the mirror.  
  
Rapunzel walked over to stand next to her. “So, mother. As you know, tomorrow is a very big day.”  
  
“Rapunzel, look at that mirror. You know what I see?” Gothel said, and Varian looked over at them suspiciously. “I see a strong, confident, _beautiful_ young lady.” Rapunzel smiled, blushing a bit. “Oh look, _you're_ here, too!” Rapunzel’s smile dropped and Varian frowned. “I'm just _teasing_ , stop taking everything so _seriously_!” She lightly shoved her shoulder and walked away laughing.  
  
“Maybe _you_ should think of better jokes.” Varian said firmly, walking over to Rapunzel. “Don’t let her discourage you, you’re _all_ of that and more.”  
  
She smiled softly. “Thanks, Varian.” She then walked over to Gothel again. “Okay, so, mother. I was thinking, tomorrow...”  
  
“Flower, mother's feeling a little run down. Would you sing for me, dear? Then, we'll talk.” Gothel said, trying to smooth out a wrinkle.  
  
“OH! Of course, mother!” Rapunzel went to get a chair and set it down in front of her before handing her a brush and sitting down, starting to sing quickly so her mother had to frantically brush her hair to get the magic into her body. Varian resisted the urge to laugh, but he let a smirk slip.  
  
“Rapunzel!” She snapped, frowning.  
  
Rapunzel got up. “So, mother, earlier, I asked if tomorrow was a pretty big day, and you didn't really respond, so, I'm just going to tell you. It's my birthday! TADA!”  
  
Gothel raised an eyebrow, then clicked her tongue. “No, no, no can't be. I distinctly remember. Your birthday was last year.” She poked her nose.  
  
Rapunzel forced a smile. “That’s the funny thing about birthdays—”  
  
“They’re kind of an _annual_ thing.” Varian chimed in at the same time she finished with the sassiest tone he could manage.  
  
She gave them both an exasperated look.  
  
“Mother, I'm turning eighteen. And I wanted to ask, what I _really_ want for this birthday…actually, what I’ve wanted for _every_ birthday...” Rapunzel faltered, glancing to the side.  
  
“Rapunzel, _please_ , stop with the mumbling. You _know_ how I hate the—”  
  
“She wants to see the floating lights!” Varian cut in, walking over to them.   
  
She glared at him. All these years, and she never quite got him to stop the interrupting. He just smirked at her and crossed his arms over his chest, standing next to Rapunzel.  
  
She sighed heavily. “I told you, dear, those are _stars_.”  
  
Varian shook his head. “We’ve been charting the stars for _years_.”  
  
“And _these_ ones _only_ come out on my birthday, mother. Only one day a year, _only on my birthday_. I just…feel like they’re meant _for me_.” She smiled dreamily. “I want to see them, mother. And _not_ just from my window. I want to see them _in person_.”  
  
She stood up from her chair. “You want to go outside?” She walked over and shut the window. “Look at you, as fragile as a flower. Still a little sapling, just a sprout.”  
  
Varian rolled his eyes at her flower references and Rapunzel looked a bit awkward.  
  
“ _You know why we stay up in this tower!_ ” Gothel sang.  
  
“I know, but—” Rapunzel tried to protest.  
  
“That’s right!” She walked over and took some of Rapunzel’s hair in her hands. “ _To keep you safe and sound, dear._ ”  
  
Varian took Rapunzel’s hand comfortingly as she looked discouraged by the focus on her hair.  
  
“ _Guess I always knew this day was coming. Know that soon you'd want to leave the nest. Soon, but not yet!_ ” Gothel declared.  
  
“But—” Rapunzel tried again.  
  
“Shh. _Trust me, pet._ ” Gothel sang, bringing a finger to her lips. “ _Mother knows best._ ”  
  
“ _Mother knows best. Listen to your mother. It's a scary world out there._ ” She started to waltz around the room _“Mother knows best. One way or another, something will go wrong, I swear!_ ”  
  
Varian scowled at the woman as she started to do a whole song and dance, but managed to keep his anger in check. Mostly. Rapunzel took his hand soothingly as they listened to her preach to them about the dangers of the outside world, but some of it was getting unsettling and she started to chase Rapunzel around the room with her dramatics with Varian following.  
  
“ _Ruffians, thugs, poison Ivy, quicksand. Cannibals, and snakes, the plague._ ”  
  
“No!” Rapunzel cried.  
  
“Yes!” Gothel said a creepy way. _“Also, large bugs, men with pointy teeth. And stop, no more, you'll just upset me!_ ” She brought a hand to her head.  
  
“Keep this up and you won’t be the _only_ one upset.” Varian muttered, his hair starting to glow in irritation. He lost track of Rapunzel and saw her running from under his worktable and went to join her at where she thought her mother was, but it was only a mannequin wearing her cloak.  
  
“ _Mother's right here. Mother will protect you. Darling, here's what I suggest!_ ”  
  
Varian took Rapunzel's hand again as they listened to her go on, with Rapunzel growing more and more afraid and discouraged as the song went on.  
  
Gothel appeared at the top of the stairs in dramatic lighting. “ _Skip the drama, stay with Mama. Mother knows best._ ”

“ _Mother knows best. Take it from your mumsy. On your own, you won't survive._ ” She put out candles as Rapunzel frantically lit them. _  
  
_ Rapunzel clung to Varian and he glared at the woman dancing around them. ‘A simple “no” would have sufficed.’ He thought.  
  
Rapunzel was pulled away from him as her mother, apparently, decided to drag her to a mirror and make a point. “ _Sloppy, underdressed, immature, clumsy! Please, they'll eat you up alive!_ ” Gothel sang. “ _Gullible, naive, positively grubby. Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague._ ” She poked at Rapunzel's belly. _“Plus, I believe, getting kinda chubby._ ” She held her face in a mockery of affection. “ _I'm just saying, 'Cause I wuv you._ ”  
  
Rapunzel looked _really_ disheartened now, and Gothel disappeared into the darkness again before reappearing by the closed window.  
  
“ _Mother understands, Mother’s here to help you. All I have is one request._ ”  
  
Rapunzel ran over to hug her, clinging tightly. Varian made his way over to his alchemy bag and stood in front of it, discreetly reaching in.  
  
“Rapunzel?” Gothel asked calmly.  
  
“Yes, mother?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“Don’t _ever_ ask to leave this tower again.” Gothel said sternly.  
  
“…Yes, mother.” Rapunzel said resignedly.  
  
Gothel smiled with satisfaction. “Ahh, I love you very much, dear.”  
  
“And I love you more.” Rapunzel smiled sadly.  
  
“I love you most.” Gothel kissed her forehead, then poked her nose. “ _Don’t forget it. You’ll regret it._ ” She started to walk backwards. “ _Mother knows—_ AHH!” She cried out as she tripped on something that rolled behind her in the darkness and glowing, pink smoke went off.  
  
“Sorry!” Varian called out in the darkness. “I guess I missed one!”  
  
She groaned. “Rapunzel, can you light the lanterns, please? And Varian? _Get me out of this_.”  
  
“Yes, mother.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
  
The lights came on and the windows opened and Varian came over to dissolve the pink goo trapping Gothel.  
  
“At least we know it worked!” Rapunzel said cheerfully, giggling a bit before she came over to help her up once she was freed.  
  
Gothel sighed heavily and then accepted her help to get up. “Yes, good work, don’t do that again.” She went to examine herself in the mirror. “Now, I’m going out again, you two behave while I’m away. _Especially_ you.” She pointed at Varian.  
  
Varian gave her his most innocent, wide-eyed “who, me?” face and she groaned, heading for the window. “Little prankster.”  
  
Varian just gave her a little wave as Rapunzel helped her get back down. “Aw, I think I hurt her feelings.”  
  
Rapunzel waited until she was all the way down and went over to him. “Well…that didn’t work out.”  
  
“We _knew_ she’d refuse; she _always_ does. We just have to find our _own_ way to see them.” Varian frowned. “Are you really afraid of the outside?”  
  
“Terrified. Didn’t you hear that song? There are ruffians and thugs out there!” She cried.  
  
Varian tensed. He heard something. “Rapunzel…hide.” He moved to his alchemy bag and they both found hiding places.  
  
A few minutes later, a man was climbing in the window with a satchel. He hopped in, shut the window and then let out a sigh, pulling a crown out of his satchel. “Alone at last.” He said dreamily to it.  
  
He barely heard the alchemy ball whizzing through the air before it went off on him and he was engulfed In a cloud of pink smoke. He did _not_ hear the frying pan coming for the back of his head a moment later while the smoke was clearing. He slumped forward in the goo, unconscious.  
  
“…Is he…dead?” Varian asked, approaching him warily.  
  
“No…just out.” Rapunzel swallowed nervously. “We need to hide him. That closet!”  
  
“How about our bedroom? She _never_ goes in there.” Varian suggested.  
  
“Can we get him up there?” Rapunzel asked as Varian dissolved the goo and the man fall on his face.  
  
“Use your hair.” Varian said, like it was the most obvious idea.  
  
“Of course!” She laughed nervously and then she went to the top of the stairs while Varian wrapped the guy up in her hair. Then she carefully pulled the guy up while Varian watched from below to make sure nothing would go wrong. Once he was up, he brought more goo bombs and used them to secure the guy to the floor before they dropped the blanket on top of him and quickly went back downstairs.  
  
“….Oh…my…gosh.” Rapunzel squealed. “Did you SEE us?! We were AWESOME!”  
  
“See? There’s nothing to be scared of out there, especially if we work together!” Varian enthused.  
  
“This is so great! When she finds out, she’ll _have_ to agree to let us out! I mean go. I mean, agree to take us.” Rapunzel ran her hands through her hair nervously. “Oh gosh, I’m so nervous. I’ve never been anywhere, where would I go first?”  
  
“Well, I remember Uncle Monty’s in the Capital had good candy.” Varian offered.  
  
“Candy, yes! We’ll have candy! And see the floating lights!” Rapunzel jumped up and down excitedly. “But first, we need to tell her!”  
  
“Rapunzel! Let down your hair!”  
  
“One moment, mother!” Rapunzel went to go let her up.  
  
“I have a big surprise!”  
  
“Uh, I do, too.” Rapunzel said through her teeth, glancing towards the stairs.  
  
“Oh, I bet mine is bigger!”  
  
“I _seriously_ doubt that.” Rapunzel said through her teeth again before getting her up the rest of the way.  
  
“I brought back parsnips.” Gothel said excitedly. “I’m going to make hazelnut soup for dinner, your _favorite_! Surprise!”  
  
“Mother, there’s something I need to tell you.” Rapunzel said, practically bouncing on her feet.  
  
“Oh no.” Gothel looked at Varian. “What did you do?”  
  
His jaw dropped. “You assume I _did_ something?! Auntie Gothel, how _could_ you?”  
  
“Now I’m even _more_ sure you did something.” Gothel looked around to assess the damage.  
  
“That’s not what I mean!” Rapunzel moved over to stand in front of her with Varian. “You see, you know how you said that it was dangerous outside, how I couldn’t handle myself—”  
  
“Oh-ho-ho, I _know_ you can't handle yourself out there. And I thought we settled the matter on you going outside already.” Gothel said sharply.  
  
“But, if you just—”  
  
“Rapunzel, we’re done talking about this.” Gothel said sternly.  
  
“Hey, stop interrupting her!” Varian snapped.  
  
“But, trust me, I—” Rapunzel tried again.  
  
“Rapunzel…” Gothel’s eyes narrowed.  
  
“If you’ll just—”  
  
“Rapunzel.” She stepped closer to her. Varian moved Rapunzel back and moved between them.  
  
“I know what I’m—” Rapunzel persisted.  
  
“ENOUGH!” Gothel roared, and both of them shrank back. “NEITHER OF YOU ARE LEAVING THIS TOWER, EVER!”  
  
Varian scowled and his eyes and hair started to glow, black spikes coming out of the floor. Rapunzel placed her hand on his shoulder and sadly shook her head. He forced himself to calm down and then stormed off to his worktable as Rapunzel went to her easel.  
  
“Ugh.” Gothel sat down in her chair dramatically. “Great. Now _I’m_ the bad guy.”  
  
“All I was going to say, mother,” Rapunzel said as she toyed with a paintbrush, “is that I know what I want for my birthday now.”  
  
“Oh? And what is that?” Gothel asked.  
  
“New paint. That paint made from the white shells you once brought me.” Rapunzel smiled at her pleadingly.  
  
“Well, that is a _very_ long trip, Rapunzel. Almost three days' time.” She informed her.  
  
“I just thought it would be a better idea than the…” Rapunzel faltered, “stars.”  
  
Gothel sighed and stood up. “Are you sure that you two will be alright on your own?”  
  
“We know we’re safe, as long as we’re here.” Varian assured her, walking over to stand with Rapunzel and take her hand.  
  
“Alright.” She nodded and went to get her cloak. “Do you know how to make the hazelnut soup now, or should I make it before I go?”  
  
“We can wait for you to get back.” Varian assured her. “Have a safe trip.”  
  
Rapunzel walked over to help her down again. “I’ll be back in three days’ time.” Gothel promised as she was lowered. “I love you _so_ very much, dear.”  
  
“I love you more.” Rapunzel smiled down at her.  
  
“I love you most.” Gothel replied.  
  
Varian walked over to watch with Rapunzel as she left through the vines again, leaving them alone for the next three days.  
  
“So…three days.” He looked at her. “What’s the plan?”  
  
“We make that guy take us to see the lights. Come on.” She walked to the stairs and he followed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to see if they can convince their captive to take them to see the lights!
> 
> (Which is worse to wake up in, hair or goo? Discuss in the comments.)


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian and Rapunzel go on a trip with the mysterious Flynn Rider. Destination? The Lantern Festival in Corona!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tangled (c) Disney

“Is he waking up yet?”  
  
“Maybe you should have Pascal lick him. That always wakes _me_ up.”  
  
LKT  
  
“GAAH!”  
  
The man’s eyes shot open and he looked around, “What—how—who…what is this _stuff_ I’m in?!” He looked at the pink goo encasing his body.  
  
“It’s an alchemical solution that starts off as a liquid form but hardens into a solid form.” A young boy’s voice said as two figures emerged from the darkness. A blonde girl carrying a frying pan and a boy with a teal stripe in his black hair holding little, glowing balls in his hands. “I call it ’goo’.” The boy concluded with a smirk.  
  
“…Oookay.” The man looked around in a daze, then looked at the lizard on his shoulder. “Uhh…what is this?”  
  
“It’s a chameleon.” The girl knelt down and the lizard skittered off him and onto her hand. “Don’t you know that?” She stood up and put it on her shoulder.  
  
“Uhm…looks like a frog.” He shrugged. Oh, well, tried to. The goo made it hard to shrug.  
  
“Hm, intelligence not checking out.” The boy remarked.  
  
“Hey!” The man sputtered.  
  
“Who _are_ you? Why were you in our tower?” The girl demanded.  
  
The man looked confused. “I was just looking for a hiding place. I saw a tower and I climbed it, end of story. But, where…oh, hold on.” He looked around. “Where is my satchel?!”  
  
“You mean _this_ one?” The boy held it up tauntingly and pulled out a crown. “Hey, look at this. Jewelry.”  
  
“Oh, let me!” The girl took it and put it on, going to look in the mirror.  
  
“Oh, come on! Don’t _play_ with it!” The man protested as the boy kept digging in his bag.  
  
“Flynn Rider?”  
  
He looked over and the boy was looking between him and an (incorrectly drawn) wanted poster in his hand. “ _You’re_ Flynn Rider? Flynnigan Rider, from the books?” He asked excitedly.  
  
“Uh, not exact—”  
  
“Rapunzel, this is great!” The boy suddenly ran from the room.  
  
“What is it?” The girl looked at where he went.  
  
The boy came back with a book and started flipping through pages, showing her certain parts. “He’s been on so many adventures! Who _cares_ if he doesn’t know what a chameleon is, he would be _perfect_ for what we want!”  
  
“What you want?” The man asked.  
  
The girl took off the crown and put it back in the satchel. “Well, it’s worth a shot.” She walked over to him. “Alright, _Flynn Rider_ , my brother here thinks you can be _trusted_ , so we have a proposal for you.”  
  
“Uhhh…oookay?” He looked confused.  
  
“Here, look.” She went to the back of the room and he craned his neck to look over. Suddenly regaining the use of his body made him let out a cry of surprise and he fell on his face again. “Do you know what _these_ are?” Rapunzel pulled back a curtain to show a picture of Rapunzel and Varian looking longingly at the floating lights.  
  
  
“Ugh…” Flynn groaned as he got up, rubbing his nose. “You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess?”  
  
“Lanterns?” They asked in unison.  
  
“I _knew_ they weren’t stars!” Rapunzel said excitedly, and then she jumped down to stand in front of him. “Our proposal is for you to take us to see those lanterns. You will escort us there, then escort us back. Then, and _only_ then, will you get your satchel back.”   
  
“What’s stopping me from taking it now?” Flynn challenged.  
  
The sound of shattering glass made him look over with a groan as he saw the satchel now encased in goo. “Oh, come on!”  
  
“You help us, you get the satchel.” The boy said smugly, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
“Nice, Varian!” Rapunzel cheered.  
  
“So, let me get this straight.” Flynn said cautiously. “I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back home, and you'll give me back my satchel?”  
  
“I promise.” Rapunzel assured him firmly. “And when I make a promise, I never, _ever_ break that promise.” At his doubtful look, she leaned forward a bit. “ _Ever_.”  
  
He sighed. “Alright, listen. I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me no choice. Here comes the smolder.” He put on an expression that, usually, melted hearts. _These two_ , however, looked as unimpressed as the frog. “This is kind of an off day for me, this doesn't normally happen.”  
  
Flynn weighed his options. He could help them and, what, have to deal with babysitting a cute girl and her kid brother, or he could leave and possibly get arrested for stealing a crown he no longer had.  
  
‘Oh, what the hell. Maybe if I scare them enough, they’ll give up early.’ He figured. “Fine.” He shrugged. “I’ll take you to see the lanterns.”  
  
“Great!” Varian went to pick up a messenger bag and grinned at him.  
  
“Come on, then! We’re wasting daylight!” Rapunzel walked over to the window, opened it and draped her noticeably _very_ long hair over the edge.  
  
“Uh…what are we doing?” Flynn asked, turning to watch them.  
  
“Varian, you go first, show him how it’s done.” Rapunzel suggested.  
  
“Alright.” He walked over and climbed onto her hair and let her ease him down to the ground as he held on tightly. Once he hit the ground, he slowly let go and looked around in disbelief. He was actually outside.  
  
“You next.” Rapunzel nodded to Flynn.  
  
“Alright.” He looked over at the satchel longingly and then climbed onto her hair to let her ease him down. He hopped off once near the ground and then looked up at her. “You coming, Blondie?”  
  
Rapunzel looked out at them, starting to sing to herself.   
  
“ _Look at the world so close, and I'm halfway to it.  
Look at it all, so big, do I even dare?   
Look at me, there at last! I just have to do it.  
Should I?   
No.   
Here I go._”  
  
“Is she singing?” Flynn asked as Rapunzel slid her way down.  
  
“Uh-huh.” Varian nodded, poking at something in the grass.  
  
“Does she do that often?” Flynn asked.  
  
“Uh-huh.” Varian looked up at her as she gingerly set her feet down on the ground.  
  
“ _Just smell the grass! The dirt! Just like I dreamed they'd be!_ ”  
  
She lay down in the grass and rolled in it a bit before she stood up.  
  
“ _Just feel that summer breeze, the way it's calling me._ ”  
  
She grew excited.   
  
“ _For, like, the first time ever, I'm completely free!_ ”  
  
She took off at a run and they followed behind her as she burst through the vines into the woods.  
  
“ _I could go running,_

_And racing,_

_And dancing,_

_And chasing,_

_And leaping,_

_And bounding,_

_Hair flying,_

_Heart pounding,_

_And splashing,_

_And reeling,_

_And finally feeling,_

_That's when my life begins!”  
_  
She stood still and threw her hands to the sky.  
  
Varian and Flynn caught up to her and Flynn cleared his throat. “Uhm…great. Nice singing. Really. But, the Capital is the _other_ way.”  
  
“What’s this way, then?” She turned to him.  
  
“Uhm, Old Corona, I think.” Flynn said, looking thoughtful.  
  
The boy tensed before he turned away from it. “Let’s…let’s go, Rapunzel. We only have three days, after all.”  
  
“Yeah…” Rapunzel faltered.  
  
\--  
  
“I can't believe I _did this_!” Rapunzel cried excitedly, then held her head. “I can't believe I did this.” She started to hop up and down excitedly again. “ _I can't believe I did this_!” She gasped and froze. “Mother would be so furious.”  
  
Varian let out a sigh as Rapunzel begin a painful pattern of feeling overjoyed at being outside finally and feeling _horrified_ that she actually went against orders and went outside.   
  
“But, it's okay, whatever she doesn't know won't _kill_ her, right?” Rapunzel asked a water lily in her hands as she sat on a rock by the waterfall outside the tower.  
  
Flynn was just watching her with a bewildered expression and when he looked at Varian, the boy just shrugged.  
  
“Oh my gosh. This would _kill_ her!” She sobbed in the tunnel leading outside.  
  
“So…why aren’t _you_ freaking out?” Flynn asked.  
  
“She’s been there since she was an infant. I was eight years old when I moved in.” Varian explained.  
  
“Ah.” Flynn looked over at Rapunzel again.  
  
“This is soooo fuuuun!” Rapunzel cheered as she ran around with her hair flying behind her. Varian just sighed and waited for her to be done.  
  
“So, uh...” Flynn looked at her, then at Varian again.  
  
“I am a terrible daughter. I'm going back.” Rapunzel said as she rested her head against a tree before she moved on again.  
  
“So, is this...” Flynn gestured to her as they followed her.  
  
“I am NEVER GOING BACK!” Rapunzel cheered doing cartwheels down the hill.  
  
“ _Normal_ for her?” Flynn finished.  
  
She rolled until she was completely wrapped up in her hair. “Whoo!”  
  
“She's...not really coping well.” Varian said awkwardly.  
  
“I am a _despicable_ human being!” Rapunzel sobbed, lying face-down in the grass.  
  
“Clearly.” Flynn raised an eyebrow.  
  
A few moments later, she was using her hair to swing around a tree, Flynn leaning against it while Varian examined a mushroom nearby. “Whoo-hoooooo! Best. Day. Ever!”  
  
Finally, she seemed to have reached her limit and was curled up sobbing now. “Oookay.” Flynn got up and walked over to kneel next to her. “Look, uh…I can’t help but notice that you seem…a little _at_ _war_ with yourself right now.”  
  
“What?” She looked up at him.  
  
“I'm only picking up bits and pieces. Overprotective mother, forbidden road trip. This is serious stuff. But let me ease your conscience. This is part of growing up. A little rebellion, a little adventure. That's good, healthy even.” Flynn assured her, then nudged Pascal off his shoulder after he climbed on with a suspicious look.  
  
Varian picked up Pascal and put him on his shoulder.  
  
“Y-You think?” Rapunzel asked, laughing a bit.  
  
“I _know_. You're _way_ over-thinking this, trust me.” He propped his foot up on the rock she was curled up against. “Does your mother deserve it? No. Would this break her heart and crush her soul? _Of course_. But you _just_ _gotta do it_.”  
  
“'Break her heart'?” Rapunzel whimpered.  
  
“In half.” Flynn said, picking a berry from a nearby bush.  
  
“'Crush her soul'?” Rapunzel clutched at her hair.  
  
“Like a grape.” Flynn crushed the berry between his fingers.  
  
“She _would_ be heartbroken, you're _right_.” Rapunzel got up.  
  
“Rapunzel.” Varian walked over to them. “How long have you been wanting to see the lights?”  
  
“My whole life.” She clutched at her hair.  
  
“And now that you finally have the chance to, you’re going to back down because her _feelings might be hurt_? Take it from someone who intentionally hurts her feelings _all the time_. She will _get over it_. If she _didn’t_ want to be hurt, she should’ve just agreed to take us _herself_.” He crossed his arms over his chest firmly.  
  
“…You’re right.” She nodded. “Let’s go.”  
  
Flynn frowned and turned away. “Alrighty, then. On we trudge.”  
  
They walked on, but a rustling in the bushes had Varian reaching into his bag and Rapunzel moved behind the man and climbed onto his back with her frying pan pointed to the bush. “What is it?! Ruffians? Thugs?! Have they come for me?!”  
  
A gray and white rabbit hopped out and wriggled its nose at them. Varian relaxed and took his hand out of his bag.  
  
“Stay calm.” Flynn deadpanned. “It can probably smell fear.”  
  
“Oh!” Rapunzel laughed nervously as she climbed off his back. “Sorry…guess I’m just a little bit _jumpy_.”  
  
“Probably be best if we avoid ruffians and thugs, though.” Flynn said, looking thoughtful.  
  
“Yeah, that’d probably be best.” She chuckled nervously, hugging herself.  
  
Flynn suddenly looked excited. “Are you two hungry? Because I know a _great_ place to stop for lunch!”  
  
“We _did_ send her away before she could make us food…” Varian reminded Rapunzel awkwardly.  
  
“Where?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“Oh, don’t you worry. You’ll know it when you smell it!” He led them along and they followed behind, exchanging curious looks with each other.  
  
\--  
  
“I know it's around here, somewhere…Ah, there it is.” Flynn took them to a building in the woods with a sign that had a duckling on it. “The Snuggly Duckling! Don't worry, very quaint place, perfect for you. Don't want you two scaring and giving up on this endeavor, now do we?”  
  
“Well…I _do_ like ducklings!” Rapunzel said optimistically.  
  
“Yay!” Flynn mock-cheered before they started in.  
  
“Rapunzel, wait.” Varian took her hand. “Don’t let down your guard, okay? We don’t know _what_ might be in there.”  
  
“It’s called ‘The Snuggly Duckling’, Varian.” She giggled. “How could it be anything bad?”  
  
“That’s the spirit!” Flynn led her over and Varian clutched at his bag as he stood behind them.  
  
“Garcon! Your finest table, please!” Flynn declared, opening the door with a flourish.  
  
Varian tensed as ruffians and thugs of all kinds looked over at them and Rapunzel held out her pan in a defensive way.  
  
“You smell that? Take a deep breath through the nose. Really, let that seep in. What are you getting? Because, to me, it's part man-smell and the other part is _really_ bad man-smell. I don't know why, but overall, it smells like the color brown. Your thoughts?” Flynn rambled as he led them in, his hands on Rapunzel’s shoulders.  
  
“That’s a loooooot of hair.” A ruffian said, picking up some of Rapunzel’s trailing hair. Varian snatched it from his hands and held it protectively, keeping close behind her.  
  
“She's growing it out,” Flynn said casually, then looked back at him. “Is that blood on your mustache? Goldie, look at all the blood in his mustache!”  
  
Rapunzel was starting to look scared and Varian walked over and took her hand in his gloved one. “Be brave.” He told her as Flynn carried on about the blood in the guy’s mustache.  
  
“Good sir, that's a _lot_ of blood!”  
  
“I don’t know if I can.” She whimpered a bit and gasped as she bumped into a thug behind her.  
  
“Hey, you don't look so good, Blondie.” Flynn said, walking over to them. “Maybe we should get you home, call it a day. Probably better off. This is a five-star joint after all. And if you can't handle this place, well, maybe you should be back in your tower.” Flynn suggested as he gently grabbed Rapunzel's shoulder and led her back to the door, Varian following closely.  
  
He was suddenly ripped away from them and held roughly by a ruffian, a poster shoved in his face. “Is this _you_?” The ruffian asked.  
  
“…Aw, now they’re just being mean.” Flynn despaired.  
  
“Oh, it's him all right. Greno, go find some guards. That reward is going to buy me a new hook.” A man with a hook for a hand leered.  
  
Varian slipped his hand into his bag as Rapunzel clutched at her frying pan.  
  
“I can use the money!” One of the other thugs grabbed Flynn.  
  
“What about me? I’m broke!” Another one grabbed him.  
  
“GET BACK!” The first one yelled.  
  
“Mine!” Another yelled.  
  
“Please, stop!” Rapunzel cried. “Ruffians! Give us back our guide!”  
  
More and more ruffians started to tug and yank on Flynn and then they were all engulfed in a pink smoke. When it cleared, every ruffian found that they were completely encased in the same pink goo.  
  
Rapunzel let out a breath and brushed her hair behind her ear. “Thank you, Varian. Alright, now we can _talk_.”   
  
“…What _is_ this stuff?” One of the ruffians asked, trying to move.  
  
“It’s an alchemical solution of my own invention that starts off as a liquid form and hardens into a solid form that is completely inescapable.” Varian declared proudly, then held up a vial. “Without _this_ , at least.”  
  
“Alright, _none_ of you are taking him.” Rapunzel said firmly. “Because…he’s going to help me achieve my _dream_ to finally see the lanterns! Find your humanity! Haven't any of you had a _dream_?!” She asked pleadingly.  
  
The man with the hook shifted a bit and Rapunzel nodded to Varian, who walked over to dissolve the goo around them all. Then he stepped back warily as the man rose to his feet and approached Rapunzel. “ _I_ …had a dream, once.” He said wistfully, then threw his axe at a terrified-looking bard before he started to sing.  
  
“ _I'm malicious, mean, and scary.  
My sneer could curdle dairy.   
And violence-wise, my hands are not the cleanest.   
But despite my evil look, and my temper and my hook…”_   
  
He spun around and slid onto the seat of a piano, starting to play it.   
  
“ _I’ve always wanted to be a concert pianist!_ ”  
  
Rapunzel looked at Varian excitedly. Flynn just stared blankly at the scene and checked himself over for any leftover goo.  
  
“ _Can'tcha see me on the stage performing Mozart.  
Tickling the ivories, 'til they gleam.   
Yep, I'd rather be called deadly for my killer show-tune medley._”  
  
He ran his hook along the keys with a flourish. “Thank you!”  
  
“ _'Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream!”_ He finished. _  
  
_Rapunzel bounced on her feet excitedly as the thugs all started singing.  
  
 _“He’s got a dream!  
He's got a dream!_”  
  
“ _See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem!  
Though I do like breaking femurs,   
You can count me with the dreamers.   
Like everybody else, I've got a dream!_” Hookhand sang again.  
  
“ _Laaaaa-la-la-la-la-la-la  
La-la-la-la-LA!_” The thugs all sang.  
  
Rapunzel sat down with a thug that had a big nose as he started to sing.  
  
“ _I've got scars and lumps and bruises.  
Plus, something here that oozes.   
And, let's not even mention my complexion.   
But despite my extra toes.   
And my goiter and my nose.   
I really want to make a love connection._”  
  
He started to mime rowing a boat.  
  
“ _Can't you see me with a special little lady.  
Rowing in a rowboat, down the stream.   
Though I'm one disgusting blighter, I'm a lover, not a fighter.   
'Cause way down deep inside, I’ve got a dream._”  
  
“ _He’s got a dream!_ ” The thugs all sang.  
  
“ _I’ve got a dream!_ ” Bignose said dreamily.  
  
“ _He’s got a dream!_ ” The thugs repeated.  
  
“ _And I know one day romance will reign supreme!_

_Though my face leaves people screaming_

_There's a child behind it, dreaming_

_Like everybody else, I've got a dream!_ ” Bignose finished.  
  
Flynn was starting to look exasperated and Rapunzel and Varian were getting into it, clapping in time to the music as the thugs sang on.  
  
“ _Thor would like to quit and be a florist!_

_Gunther does interior design._

_Ulf is into mime!_

_Attila's cupcakes are sublime!_

_Bruiser knits,_

_Killer sews,_

_Fang does little puppet shows!_ ”  
  
“ _And Vladimir collects ceramic uuuuuniiiiicoooooooorns!_ ” Hookhand sang as Varian and Rapunzel leaned in to admire the man’s collection.  
  
Then they were silent for a bit before Hookhand got off the piano and glared at Flynn. “What about _you_?”  
  
“No, no, no. Sorry, boys, I don't sing.” Flynn insisted, but swords at his throat changed his mind and he got up on the bar counter to sing and dance.  
  
“ _I have dreams, like you - no, really!_

_Just much less touchy-feely!_

_They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny!_

_On an island that I own,_

_Tanned and rested and alone…_ ”  
  
He paused, then continued on.  
  
“ _Surrounded by enormous piles of money!_ ”  
  
The thugs let out cheers and threw him and then Rapunzel took the stage, standing on a table.  
  
“ _I’ve got a dream!_ ” She sang.  
  
“ _She’s got a dream!_ ” The thugs and Varian sang excitedly.  
  
“ _I’ve got a dream!_ ” She smiled dreamily.  
  
“ _She’s got a dream!_ ” They chimed in again.  
  
“ _I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam!_ ” She declared, to great applause.  
  
“ _And with every passing hour,_

_I'm so glad I left my tower!  
Like all you lovely folks,_

_I've got a dream!_ ”  
  
The thugs started to sing in unison again.  
  
“ _She's got a dream!_

_He's got a dream!_

_They've got a dream!_

_We've got a dream!_

_So our diff'rences ain't_

_Really that extreme!_

_We're one big team!_ ”  
  
Flynn was helplessly tossed around by the thugs as they sang and he ended up on a barrel, which they started to roll and forced him to balance on.  
  


“ _Call us brutal,_

_Sick,  
Sadistic,  
And grotesquely optimistic!  
'Cause way down deep inside_

_We've got a dream!_ ”  
  
“ _I’ve got a dream!_ ” Hookhand sang.  
  
“ _I’ve got a dream!_ ” Bignose chimed in.  
  
“ _I've got a dream!_

_I've got a dream!_

_I've got a dream!_ ” The other thugs sang one after the other.  
  
“ _I’ve got a dream!_ ” Rapunzel threw her hands in the air.  
  
“ _Whoo whoo whoo whoo!_ ” Ulf cheered before everyone but Flynn joined in at the end.  
  
“ _Yes, way down deep inside_

_I've got a dream!_

_Yeah!_ ”  
  
Flynn groaned as he fell off the barrel when everyone jumped in the air and landed hard. Varian walked over to help him up. “Ugh…hey, I noticed _you_ didn’t join in that song and dance. No dreams in _your_ little noggin?” He playfully poked his forehead.  
  
“I’ve got a dream. I just didn’t want to share it. Even Rapunzel doesn’t know it.” He admitted.  
  
“Why not?” Flynn got up.  
  
“Because it would mean I’d leave her.” Varian walked back over to his sister.  
  
“…Huh?” Flynn shrugged. “Eh, whatever. Hey, can we get some food for these kids?!”  
  
The door suddenly burst open and the guy that’d run out earlier came back. “I found the guards!”  
  
An intimidating man in golden, red and white armor shoved him out of the way and stepped inside. “Where’s Rider?! Where is he?!”  
  
“Oh, come _on_ …” Flynn groaned as they ducked behind the bar.  
  
“I know he’s in here somewhere! Find him! Turn the place upside down!”  
  
Attila handed them a couple muffins to go and a secret door was opened for them.  
  
“Go, live your dream.” Hookhand said softly as they were about to go through.  
  
“I will.” Flynn said in awe.  
  
“Your dream _stinks_. I was talking to _her_.” Hookhand frowned at him.  
  
Flynn rolled his eyes and led them through.  
  
“Thanks for everything.” Rapunzel kissed Hookhand's cheek and then they went through, the door closing behind them.  
  
They hurried through, Rapunzel and Varian eating the muffins to get some energy in their system. By the time they got through the tunnel, they’d finished and discarded the wrappings.  
  
“Okay, so I think we’re safe.” Flynn decided when they were far enough. “I gotta admit, guys, I did _not_ know you had that in you. That thing with the goo? Nice. Real nice.”  
  
“Yeah, but I’m running low.” Varian checked his bag and secured it, just in case.  
  
“And that singing thing? _Totally_ not expected, but _also_ nice.” Flynn praised, and Rapunzel beamed. “So, uh, what _is_ the deal with the hair, anyway? Why is it so long?”  
  
“Uh, don’t ask about the hair.” She nodded firmly.  
  
“Okay, don’t ask about the hair. What about the frog?” He asked.  
  
“Chameleon.” Varian corrected.  
  
“He’s Pascal and he’s my best friend.” Rapunzel smiled fondly at the critter.  
  
“Okay, what about the, uh, _mother_?” He raised an eyebrow.  
  
“No, let’s not.” Varian cut in.  
  
“Okay, then. If you guys want to see the lanterns _so badly_ …why haven’t you gone before?”   
  
They both stopped short, the question weighing heavy on their minds. Before they could answer, though, two strange men appeared in the area, approaching them fast. “Hey, uh, Flynn? Who’s that?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
‘They look kind of…familiar.’ Varian thought, his brow furrowing.  
  
“Uh, they don’t like me.” Flynn replied vaguely.  
  
“Rider!” They heard voices coming from the tunnel behind them.  
  
Who’s _that_?” Rapunzel looked over at them.  
  
“They don’t like me, either.” Flynn led them through the area anxiously.  
  
A furious-looking horse came out of another section of the cavern. “Who’s THAT?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“Okay, let’s just assume that everyone else in here _doesn’t like me_!” Flynn said anxiously.  
  
Rapunzel handed him her frying pan. “Here. Keep Varian safe.” She started to swing her hair and use it as a grapple.  
  
“Pretty sure that the kid can handle himself, maybe better than I can.” Flynn said, turning to face the incoming crowd of angry people. “Oh boy. Got any more of that goo?”  
  
“I do, but I don’t like to use it if I’m going to be leaving them.” Varian pulled out a green ball instead.  
  
“What’s _that_ do?” Flynn asked.  
  
“Theoretically, it’ll put them to sleep long enough for us to escape. I need them all gathered together, though, I only have one.” Varian admitted.  
  
“Well, I’ll try to draw them in closer.” Flynn moved forward with the frying pan. “Wait, what do you mean _theoretically_?!”  
  
“I haven’t used it before, I don’t know if it works or not!” Varian clutched the ball nervously.  
  
“Oh, great!” Flynn yelped and blocked an attack from the guards. “What are you doing walking around with weapons you don’t know even work?!”  
  
“I just grabbed the bag!” Varian retorted, pulling out his goo balls as well. ‘I only have three left.’ He thought, putting two of them back.  
  
“Hah! Who _else_ wants some?!” Flynn said excitedly as he knocked away the guards, then gasped as the horse aimed a sword at him. “Uh oh.” He then started to fight off the horse with the frying pan. “You should know this is the _strangest_ thing I have _ever_ done!” He told them all.  
  
“Varian!” Rapunzel called. “Flynn!”  
  
Varian put the balls back in his bag and grabbed Flynn’s arm to indicate it was time to go.  
  
“Uh, right!” Flynn ran over to Rapunzel, who grabbed them both and swung away from their pursuers.  
  
“RIDER!”  
  
“Man, they _really_ don’t like you.” Varian remarked.  
  
“Haha…yeah.” Flynn sighed.  
  
Suddenly, the platform Rapunzel was using as a pulley broke apart, revealing it to be something connected to water. They all cried out as they sank into the water and got washed into a cave that was quickly being flooded. Flynn held Varian above the steadily-rising water, but it was clear they weren’t getting out of this.  
  
“Here.” He handed Varian to her and dove down, came up, then dove down again. “No good…it’s pitch-black down there.” He said with a heavy gasp, then banged on the wall behind them, letting out a groan as his hand got cut.  
  
Varian looked up at Rapunzel fearfully, holding his bag close. “Do you got anything, I dunno, explosive?” Flynn suggested.  
  
“No! I’m not _allowed_ to make anything explosive!” He shook his head. “She says I cause enough damage with my failed experiments…”  
  
“Well, we’re not getting out of this.” Flynn slumped against the wall.  
  
Rapunzel sniffled. “I should never have done this…” She whimpered. Varian looked at her sympathetically.  
  
“This is all my fault. She was right, I _never_ should have done this. I'm so... I'm so _sorry_ , Flynn.” Rapunzel started to sob.  
  
Flynn scooted a bit closer. “…Eugene.”  
  
“What?” She blinked, looking at him.  
  
“My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert. _Someone_ might as well know.” He said grimly.  
  
She sniffled and brushed her hair behind her ears. “I have magical hair that glows when I sing.”  
  
“…What?” Flynn blinked in surprise.  
  
“I have…” Realization lit up her eyes at the same time it did Varian’s. “I have _magical hair_ that _glows_ when I _sing_!” She handed Varian to Flynn and started to quickly sing as the water engulfed them.  
  
“ _Flower, gleam and glow!  
Let your power shine!_”  
  
The darkness was lit up by her hair glowing and she led the way, swimming towards a hole. They broke it open wider and escaped, letting the current take them to the closest bank where they all got out of the water, Varian with some measure of difficulty because of his smaller stature and bag.  
  
“There we go.” Rapunzel said, helping him hang onto the bank. “We made it!”  
  
“Her hair glows.” Flynn said numbly, looking at Pascal sitting on the bank next to him.  
  
“Come on, let’s get you out of the water.” Rapunzel helped Varian out.  
  
“I can’t believe it; her hair _actually glow_ s _.”_  
  
“Are you okay?” Rapunzel checked Varian over and he nodded. “Okay, good.”  
  
“WHY DOES HER HAIR GLOW?!” Flynn cried in alarm.  
  
“Eugene!” Rapunzel called, catching his attention. He looked over at her. “It doesn’t _just_ glow.” She smiled. “Let me see your hand.”  
  
“Rapunzel, is this a good idea?” Varian asked.  
  
“I thought we could trust him?” She asked with a smile.  
  
“Yeah, _I_ thought so too, but he’s _not_ the guy in the books. I don’t _know_ him.” Varian frowned.  
  
“Well, he got us _this_ far. He could’ve abandoned us at any time to save himself earlier.” She walked over to help Flynn out. “Who cares if he’s not the guy in your book?”  
  
“…I guess so.” Varian shrugged.  
  
“Varian, can you gather wood for a fire?” She asked.  
  
He nodded and went to gather up loose sticks around the area and set them down, then started the fire. Rapunzel brought Flynn—Eugene—over to sit with her on a log and started to wrap his hand in her hair.  
  
“So, _you're_ being strangely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand.” Eugene commented.  
  
“Just be quiet and wait.” Varian said as he poked at the fire with a stick. He considered doing some fishing, but he didn’t know how.  
  
“Okay, then. Ngh.” Eugene winced.  
  
“Sorry. Just...don't...don't _freak out_.” Rapunzel sighed, then started to sing.  
  
“ _Flower, gleam and glow.  
Let your power shine.  
Make the clock reverse.  
Bring back what once was mine.  
What once was mine._”  
  
Eugene stared in awe as her hair started to glow and then he was looking at his hand in disbelief. Varian watched him closely, warily. This was the biggest test, the final “can we trust you” moment.   
  
When the glowing faded, he unwrapped his uninjured hand and looked at it. “…Uhhhh….” He started to hyperventilate, then opened his mouth to scream.  
  
“Please, don’t freak out!” Rapunzel cried, cutting him off.   
  
He kept his mouth open with a strangled gasp before correcting himself. “Aaaaaahhhhhh’m not freaking out, are you freaking out?” He brought his healed hand to the side of his face. “I’m just very interesting in your hair and the magical qualities it possesses. How long has it been _doing_ that, exactly?” He asked in a nervous, too-quick way as he hugged himself.  
  
“Uhh...” Rapunzel smiled nervously. “Forever, I guess.” Her smile faded and she looked towards the fire. “Mother says, when I was a baby, people tried to cut it. They wanted to take it for themselves.” She showed him a short, brown strand of hair hidden by the rest of her hair. “But, once it's cut, It turns brown, and loses its power. A gift like that, it has to be protected.” She wrapped her arms around herself. “That's why Mother never let me...” She sighed. “That's why I never left, and...” She looked to the side with a sigh.  
  
Eugene’s eyes widened in understanding. “You never left that tower.”  
  
She and Varian both nodded quietly.  
  
“And you’re still going to go _back_?” Eugene asked in disbelief.  
  
“No! Yes...” Rapunzel groaned and brought her hands to her face.  
  
“It's...complicated.” Varian said quietly.  
  
“What…but that…” He sighed. “Okay, so that’s _her_ deal. What about _you_ , kid?” He looked at Varian.  
  
“My hair glows blue when I get angry and black rocks start to appear around me.” Varian said softly.  
  
“…Uhh…wow.” Eugene nodded. “Okay. So, you _both_ have magical glowing hair, and _that’s_ why you haven’t left the tower until now? What changed?”   
  
They exchanged glances.  
  
“Tomorrow…is my eighteenth birthday.” Rapunzel explained. “So, I wanted to see them, just once, no matter what.”  
  
“Okay.” He nodded. “Makes sense.”  
  
Varian set down the stick he’d been poking the fire with. “So...Eugene Fitzherbert, huh?”  
  
“Uh, yeah. I tried to tell you before that that wasn’t actually _me_ in the books.” Eugene chuckled a bit. “I’m just a fan of them, like you.” He looked into the fire and then looked up when Rapunzel scooted closer to him eagerly. “I was raised in an orphanage, don’t even remember my real parents’ names or faces. And, well, my life kind of sucked. So, I buried myself in the Tales of Flynnigan Rider, because he had a much more exciting and amazing life.”  
  
“I can relate to that.” Varian nodded.  
  
“And, you know, he wasn’t a _thief_ , but it’s not like I could magically have the money _he_ has. So, I took the name and used it as my handle for crime. In fact, it just became my whole identity. Only kids at the orphanage know my real name now. Well…and you two.” He chuckled a bit. “You…can’t tell anyone about this, alright? It would ruin my whole reputation.”  
  
“Ah, and we don’t want _that_.” Rapunzel smirked.  
  
“Well, a fake reputation is all a man has.” He shrugged and got up as they chuckled. “Um, well I should uh...I, I should get some more firewood.”  
  
“Hey,” Rapunzel took his hand and smiled. “For the record, I like Eugene Fitzherbert _much_ better than Flynn Rider.”  
  
He smiled softly. “Well…you’d be the first.” He pulled his hand away gently and walked away.  
  
Rapunzel giggled a bit as she watched him go.  
  
“Be back soon.” Varian said as he left the fire’s glow.  
  
Rapunzel sighed and looked into the fire as Varian started to poke at it again.  
  
“Ah, _finally_.” They both tensed up as Gothel’s voice spoke from the darkness. “I thought he’d _never_ leave.” She walked into the fire’s glow.  
  
“Mother…” Rapunzel said nervously.  
  
“Hello, dear.” Gothel greeted.  
  
Varian stood up. “How did you find us? And _why_ are you even still in this area?”  
  
“Oh, it was _easy,_ really. I just listened to the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that.” She walked over and ran her hand through Rapunzel’s hair. “As for why I’m ‘in the area’, I had a bad feeling and came back. And, do you know what I found?”  
  
“We were gone?” Rapunzel asked sheepishly.  
  
“You were _gone_ and I found _this_ encased in some of your _goo_ , Varian.” She held up the satchel. “I had to use a pickaxe to get it out.”  
  
“Meh.” Varian shrugged. “So, it’s not as indestructible as I thought.”  
  
“We’re going home, you two. _Now_.” She ordered sharply.  
  
“You...You don't understand. I've been on the most _incredible_ journey. I've seen and learned so _much_. I even _met_ someone.” Rapunzel smiled shyly.  
  
“Yes, the wanted thief. I’m _so_ proud. Come along, now.” She took Rapunzel’s hand.  
  
“It’s just _one trip_ , we were going to be coming _back_!” Varian argued.  
  
“Watch your temper, young man.” She warned him.  
  
He clenched his fists and forced himself to calm down. “We would _not_ have snuck out if you hadn’t refused. Why don’t you want us to _go_ so badly?”  
  
“Because it is _dangerous_ , Varian.” Gothel said firmly. “Now, let’s go home.” She turned to go.  
  
“…No.”  
  
Gothel stopped short and turned to Rapunzel behind her. “No?”  
  
Rapunzel had a defiant look on her face. Gothel raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Ohhh. I see how it is.”  
  
She started to sing, walking towards them.  
  
“ _Rapunzel knows best.  
Rapunzel’s so __**mature**_ _now.  
_ Such a clever, grown-up miss.”  
  
She patted Rapunzel’s head condescendingly.  
  
“ _Rapunzel knows best?  
Fine, if you’re so sure now,  
Go ahead and give him _this _!_ ”  
  
She pulled out the crown aggressively and shoved it into Varian’s chest, earning a grunt of surprise.  
  
“ _THIS is why he’s here!  
Don’t let him deceive you!  
Give it to him;  
Watch, you'll see!_”  
  
“I will!” Rapunzel said firmly.  
  
“ _Trust me, my dears,_ ” she snapped her fingers.  
“ _That’s how fast he’ll leave you!  
I won’t say ‘I told you so’!_”  
  
She hooked Eugene's satchel around Rapunzel's shoulders and swung her around a bit before letting go of it.  
  
“ _No, RAPUNZEL KNOWS BEST!  
So, if he’s such a _dreamboat _,  
Go and put him  
TO THE TEST!_”  
  
“Mother, wait!” Rapunzel called, reaching for her.  
  
“ _If he’s lying,  
Don’t come cryyyying!  
Motheeeeer knooooows beeeeeest!_”  
  
She swung her cape dramatically, disappearing into the darkness.  
  
Varian sighed and looked at Rapunzel. “Always _so_ dramatic, isn’t she?”  
  
She gave him a shaky, uncertain smile and put the crown back into the satchel.  
  
“So, hey uh, can I ask you something?” Eugene said as he came back with firewood. Rapunzel quickly took off the satchel and handed it to Varian, who hid the smaller bag in his alchemy bag. “Is there any chance that I'm going to get super strength in my hand? Because I'm not going to lie. That would be stupendous.” He stepped into the firelight and noticed the mood had changed. “Hey, are you alright?” He asked with a concerned frown.  
  
“Oh, sorry, yes. Just, um, lost in thought, I guess.” Rapunzel said, glancing to the side.  
  
“I mean, because, here's the thing. Superhuman good looks, I've always had 'em. Born with it, but superhuman strength? Imagine the possibilities, I'm just...”   
  
Varian chuckled a bit as Rapunzel started to feel a bit better from his rambling.  
  
\--  
  
Gothel glowered from the woods and moved a hand up to stop the men with her. “Patience, boys.” She said calmly. “All good things to those who _wait_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when they give Eugene the crown?


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrive at the city of Corona and Rapunzel and Varian finds out so much more about the lights than they ever thought they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tangled (c) Disney

Rapunzel and Varian woke up before Eugene and decided to let him sleep longer so they could talk.  
  
“So…how long have you liked him?” Varian asked.  
  
Rapunzel blushed. “I’m…not sure, really. I think I just…I think it was when we were in that cave, about to drown. I finally got to see the real _him_ and…it made me feel warm inside.”  
  
“Hm. Well, speaking as your brother, I think you can do better.” He nudged her and she laughed. “But, speaking as your friend…” He shrugged. “I guess he’s okay.”  
  
She smiled and hugged him, then looked worried. “What if…what if she’s right? What if _all_ of this is just to get the crown, and he’ll _leave_ as soon as we give it to him?”  
  
“Why do all _this_ for a fancy piece of headwear? He has to actually like us _somewhat_ , right?” Varian reasoned.  
  
She nodded. “What does he even _want_ with it, anyway? It doesn’t suit him at all.”  
  
“Wrong shape for his head.” Varian nodded.  
  
“And those jewels are too bright, he needs something a little more—”  
  
“AHHH!”  
  
They looked at each other, then ran back to Eugene to see him running from a horse with a fancy saddle and bridle on.  
  
“Agh, no, no, no, put me down!” Eugene cried as the horse caught him and started to drag him away by his boot.  
  
Rapunzel ran over and grabbed Eugene's arm, pulling him away from the horse. “Give me him!”  
  
Varian laughed as the horse stubbornly refused and the tug-of-war continued.  
  
“Varian! A little help!” Rapunzel called to him, then yelped as Eugene flew out of his boot and they fell over.  
  
“Nah, you got it.” Varian grinned.  
  
The horse fell back, the boot still in his mouth, and then charged at them with an aggressive neigh.  
  
“Whoa!” Rapunzel got up and ran to intercept him. “Whoa, whoa-whoa-whoa! Whoa! Easy boy, easy! Settle down!” The horse neighed aggressively but she kept at it. “Whoa, whoa! Easy boy. Easy. Eeeeasy.” She spoke soothingly as the horse started to calm down. “That's it.” She smiled. “Now sit.” The horse neighed in protest. “Sit.” With a grunt, he obeyed.   
  
“What?” Eugene asked with disbelief as Varian chuckled.  
  
“Now drop the boot.” She pointed to the ground and he grunted at her. “Drop it.” Without breaking eye contact, he opened his mouth and the boot hit the ground. Rapunzel smiled and started to rub his muzzle. “Aw, you are such a _good boy_. Yes, you are.” She stroked his mane and coat affectionately. “You all tired, chasing the bad man all over the place?” She hugged him.  
  
“Excuse me?” Eugene protested.  
  
“Nobody appreciates you, do they? Do they?” She cooed.  
  
“Oh, come on, he's a bad horse!” Eugene insisted. Varian walked over to help him up.  
  
“Oh, he's nothing but a big sweetheart. Isn't that right? Maximus.” She said, reading the round nameplate on his chest.  
  
“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.” Eugene groaned, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
“She’s completely serious.” Varian assured him while the horse grunted aggressively at the man.  
  
“Look, today is kinda _the biggest_ day of my life. And, the thing is, I need you _not_ to get him arrested.” The horse expressed his displeasure with a grunt. “Just for twenty-four hours and then you can chase each other to your hearts’ content! Okay?” Rapunzel pleaded. Eugene sighed and held out a hand to the horse. Maximus glared at Eugene, still pretty set on arresting him, then looked away with another aggressive grunt. “And…it's also my birthday. Just so you know.” Rapunzel added, and the horse instantly looked guilty and gave in, shaking his hoof with Eugene's hand.  
  
“Thank you.” Rapunzel smiled, then gasped as they heard bells ringing.  
  
“What's that?” Varian looked over with surprise.  
  
“That's the start of the festival. And also a sign we are very close to the Capital.” Eugene explained.  
  
“Well, let's go!” Rapunzel said excitedly, walking away from them.  
  
Varian stifled a laugh as Maximus punched Eugene in the gut and walked after his sister with Maximus.  
  
“You...are a bit of a sadist, aren't you?” Eugene groaned as he got up.  
  
\--  
  
They headed through the woods together, with Eugene and Maximus shoving each other as they went. They crossed over the bridge that Varian remembered crossing before and Rapunzel looked up at the island city ahead of them in awe.  
  
“We’re finally here, Varian!” She said excitedly.  
  
He smiled and nodded. “Yeah, finally!”  
  
“What are all these decorations for?” Rapunzel looked around, then at Eugene.  
  
“Those are for the Lantern Festival.” Eugene explained. “Eighteen years ago, the princess was stolen away on this day. Ever since, the King and Queen have been sending lanterns into the sky to try to guide her home, wherever she may be.”  
  
“Eighteen years ago…that’s a long time.” Rapunzel said softly.  
  
They got across and Rapunzel looked around at the city in awe, then gasped as someone nearly stepped on her hair. Varian and Eugene gathered it up, and then Eugene spotted a few girls braiding each other’s hair and caught their attention, holding up the long hair encouragingly.  
  
They got the idea right away and Rapunzel sat down while they hopped and skipped around to braid her long hair into something that didn’t even reach her toes. Varian sat next to her with a grin and then looked into the fountain before adjusting his hair to conceal the teal streak as best he could.  
  
He didn’t know if anyone would recognize him here, but he didn’t want any trouble. The threat on his hometown still rang heavy in his ears.  
  
If only he could control the black rocks…  
  
“Varian, Eugene, _look_!” Rapunzel said, standing up and showing off her braid.  
  
Eugene smiled with a blush on his face and Varian eyed him with a sly smile.  
  
“Alright, let’s go have some fun.” Eugene walked over and took Rapunzel’s hand, leading her along. Varian followed behind, and soon they were sneaking around town to avoid the guards while still enjoying themselves and then Varian was setting down his bag to join Rapunzel and Eugene in a dance in the town square.  
  
Rapunzel looked the happiest he’d _ever_ seen her, and they traded partners many times before Rapunzel and Eugene finally came together again at the end and looked into each other’s eyes lovingly before they joined in the cheering crowd.  
  
“Phew, that was tiring.” Varian stumbled over to where he’d left his bag and knelt to pick it up, pausing when he looked up at the mural. “…Rapunzel?”  
  
“Yeah?” Rapunzel came over to him.  
  
He looked at her. ‘The couple she stole her from…was the King and Queen of Corona?!’ He thought in realization. “I’m feeling a bit tired.” He admitted.  
  
“Okay, let’s go find somewhere to sit down until it’s time for the lanterns.” She smiled and led him along.  
  
‘I can’t tell her…if Gothel found out that she found out from _me_ …’ He gripped the strap of his bag tightly.  
  
“How you feeling, champ?” Eugene rubbed his head playfully, then adjusted his hair for him so the streak was hidden again. “There you go.”  
  
“Thanks.” He smiled. “For everything. This…this was really fun.”  
  
“Shame you gotta go back to the tower later.” Eugene commented, looking over at Rapunzel playing by the fountain.  
  
“Yeah…shame.” Varian nodded.  
  
Rapunzel came over to them with a handkerchief with the Coronan sun on it and held it up. “Look, it’s the sun!”  
  
‘How fitting that it’s the princess of the Sun Kingdom to get the sun powers.’ Varian thought.  
  
“Varian?” She looked at him with concern. “Is everything alright?”  
  
“Hm?” He smiled. “I’m just tired, remember? Busy day, never _danced_ so much. Plus, all the strangers? So tired.”  
  
“Oh, that makes sense.” She smiled.  
  
“To the boats!” Someone called.  
  
“Oh, it’s time.” Eugene took her hand.  
  
“Uhm, Varian, do you mind if we…?” Rapunzel looked at him.  
  
He chuckled. “I’ll be fine, you go and have your _romantic boat ride_.”  
  
They both got flustered and hurried off together.  
  
He smiled and watched them go, then tensed, feeling someone behind him.  
  
“I _thought_ you looked familiar.”  
  
He looked over his shoulder at the large thugs behind him. “…Do I know you?”  
  
“Oh, did you forget us? I suppose we’re not as memorable when we ‘make puppies look scary’.” The thug with sideburns leered down at him.  
  
“Oh.” Varian rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I remember you. You’re one of the two criminals I saw in that prison cart.”  
  
“Your dad’s not around today?” The thug walked around to the front of him. “Oh, don’t worry. I know why. You were _taken_ from him, weren’t you? And now you’re here.” He reached out and flicked Varian’s hair, revealing the teal stripe again. “If you don’t want to get hurt, why don’t you come along with us, _magic boy_?”  
  
Varian’s eyes widened he started to reach into his bag. He let out a cry of pain as he was roughly grabbed and his arms held behind his back by the other thug, the one with the eyepatch. “Ngh!”  
  
“Don’t resist.” Sideburns roughly gripped his face. “Or else, we might have to do something _really mean_ to your pretty face.”  
  
“Don’t…touch me.” Varian’s eyes narrowed.  
  
“Going to summon the rocks in town here?” The man taunted, and Varian froze.   
  
No, he couldn’t do that to them. He sighed and hung his head. “Fine.”  
  
“Good boy.” He nodded to Eyepatch, who bound his arms and roughly hauled him along as the first guy followed.  
  
With everyone on the boats or watching the lanterns being set off into the sky, no one was able to stop them as he was forced along. They crossed the bridge and roughly shoved him towards a caravan.  
  
“Where are you taking me?” He asked.  
  
“Another word and I’ll cut out your tongue.” Sideburns threatened.  
  
He glanced away and went silent as they started to haul him in. He was shoved inside and the door shut. “Wait here for your _sister_.” Sideburns taunted. “She’ll be joining you soon.”  
  
He lay in the dark, anger seething through his body. They knew about him. About Rapunzel. How? _Him_ , he could understand, but how Rapunzel? Had they been there when she healed Eugene? Or, did Eugene…no, he wouldn’t. But, he wasn’t _always_ with them, was he? But, no. He'd never sell them out, not to these guys.  
  
The only other possibility was Gothel, then. She must have arranged something to force them to come back with her, whether they wanted to or not. But…would she _do_ that? Risk Rapunzel getting hurt? Maybe _him_ , but not Rapunzel. So, the only other possibility went back to Eugene.  
  
The door opened and he was roughly held down as hands reached into his bag. “Hey, stop it!” He tried to kick them away, but they came out with the crown and then slammed the door shut.  
  
He frowned. ‘Eugene didn’t know about the crown. Gothel, then.’ He decided.  
  
Of course…there was also the possibility that they’d just been following them ever since the cavern. Maybe Eugene and Gothel weren’t to blame at all. Maybe he just wasn’t vigilant enough. Maybe they were there when Gothel gave Varian the crown.  
  
He closed his eyes, focusing on his beating heart. If he could only learn the incantation to control the black rocks…  
  
‘Crescent…high…above…’ He thought, then looked up at where the moon would be, if he was outside. ‘Evolving as you go.’  
  
He sighed. He’d only gotten a little further than this in all these years. ‘Raise what lies beneath…and something about darkness.’ He banged his head against the wall of the caravan.  
  
He heard some kind of commotion and Rapunzel’s voice.  
  
“Eugene!” She cried, her voice full of distress.  
  
He clenched his fists, his hair glowing. A black rock shot out and cut his binds and he got up to get out of the caravan, running for where he heard her voice.  
  
“Rapunzel!” He called.  
  
“Varian! What are you _doing_ out here?!” She cried, holding him close when he clung to her.  
  
“A fair trade. A crown for the kids with the magic hair.” One of the ruffians said, reaching out his large, meaty hands to touch both their heads.  
  
“No, Eugene would never do that!” Varian insisted as they both leaned away from his touch.  
  
“Varian…” Rapunzel said shakily.  
  
Varian looked at her, then at where she was pointing. Eugene was drifting away through the fog from them on a boat, the crown in his hand. “But, he…he wouldn’t…”  
  
“He said he had something he needed to do…and then…” Rapunzel started to sob. Varian held her close, his eyes glowing.  
  
“Let’s get you both into the caravan. It’s a long ride to Vardaros.” Sideburns placed his hands on their shoulders.  
  
Something snapped in Rapunzel and she grabbed Varian’s hand before they both ran. Her hair got caught at one point and Varian knelt to help free it. They heard the sound of fighting and looked over when they heard, “Rapunzel?! Varian?!”  
  
“Mother…” Rapunzel said weakly as Varian still worked to free her braided hair from a log.  
  
Gothel ran over with a lantern and knelt to help him, then pulled them both into an embrace once it was free. “Oh, my dears. I thought I would have lost you! Did those horrible men touch you?”  
  
Rapunzel started to sob. “Oh, mother, you were right! You were right about everything!”  
  
Varian clung to her, burying his face in her chest as he tried to keep his anger down.   
  
“Let’s go home now, children.” She said gently. “Let’s go where you will be safe.”  
  
She led them into the woods and they didn’t resist at all.  
  
\--  
  
Rapunzel was heartbroken. Varian was a little, too. He’d come to see Eugene as a friend, and to have him sell them out for a piece of fancy headwear to… He shuddered as he thought of the criminals. They certainly were scarier than puppies, that was sure. Terrifying, in fact.  
  
Gothel gently removed every evidence of their day from Rapunzel’s hair and untied the braid before standing up. “There. It never happened.” She said softly. “Now, wash up for dinner, both of you.” She smiled. “I’m making hazelnut soup.”  
  
She left them on their bed, and Varian moved closer to Rapunzel and held her close. “Rapunzel…”  
  
“We…we were so wrong. She was right. The people outside…can’t be trusted.” She said, a tear slipping down her cheek. “At least…I have no reason to want to leave anymore. I’ve seen the lanterns. I’m content.”  
  
He gently took her hand. “Rapunzel…”  
  
She laid down and sighed, holding up the handkerchief. “What…?” She moved the handkerchief, then moved it back again. “Varian…look up.”  
  
He looked up. ”What is it?”  
  
“All over the place…there are suns _just like this._ ” She sat up. “And you saw that mural, right?”  
  
“The one in town? About the princess?” Varian asked.  
  
“Yes…” She looked at him. “…What if…it wasn’t Eugene that set us up?”  
  
“What?” He frowned. “No, it…he had the crown. How could it be anything but?”  
  
She stood up, holding out her handkerchief as she looked around the room, her body starting to tremble and her breathing picking up. She looked in the mirror and gasped, realizing where she’d see the crown before. The mural, and then the crown…and the suns all over her room…  
  
“I think I’m the lost princess.”  
  
Varian pursed his lips and nodded. “I think so, too.”  
  
Rapunzel headed for the door. Varian stood up and followed her out of the room. “Rapunzel?”  
  
“Rapunzel?” Gothel looked up at her as she came out of the room. “Is everything alright, dear?”  
  
“I’m the lost princess.” Rapunzel said in a shaky, quiet voice.  
  
“Please, speak up, Rapunzel. You know how I hate the mumbling.” Gothel said impatiently.  
  
“I am the lost Princess. Aren't I?” Rapunzel demanded firmly. Gothel looked shocked. “Did I _mumble_ , Mother? Or should I even _call_ you that?” She asked, her tone growing angry.  
  
Varian leaned against the railing. “Jig’s up, Gothel. She’s figured it out.”  
  
“You _knew_?” She looked at him.  
  
“Not the princess part, no.” He admitted. “She told me that she took you from your real parents after the flower was used to save your mother’s life. I didn’t _tell_ you because she threatened my dad. But, you figured it out yourself.” He glared down at the woman.  
  
“So, your dad…” Rapunzel realized.  
  
“Is still alive and living in Old Corona.” Varian replied, his eyes starting to glow. “And, since Rapunzel now _knows_ , I don’t need to _lie_ anymore.”  
  
“This changes nothing. I will still _kill_ them if you disobey me.” Gothel said coldly.  
  
“You took me from my family! You _used_ me for my hair!” Rapunzel started down the stairs and Varian followed behind her. “You LIED to me, for YEARS! Did you set it up for us to get attacked, too?!”  
  
“I set it up for you to know the reality of what will happen if you leave the tower for long. Varian, even before me you were being _hunted_ for your powers.” Gothel reminded him.  
  
“Maybe, but at least I was with my father!” Varian said angrily, black spikes starting to appear. One of them rose high enough to smash into the mirror, pieces falling everywhere on the floor.  
  
Gothel walked over and reached into Varian’s bag, hung in its usual spot. “It seems the game is up, then. You two intend to fight me.” She pulled up a pink ball. “You want me to be the bad guy? Fine. Now, I’m the _bad guy_.” She threw the ball at them.  
  
Varian gasped and pulled Rapunzel back to the stairs as it was thrown. It narrowly missed them as they fled back to their room.  
  
“All these years I have cared for you, protected you, taught you, and _this_ is how you repay me?” She started up the stairs after them, passing by the goo easily.  
  
“You _stole_ us from our _families_!” Rapunzel cried. “You made me think that Eugene _sold_ me for a _crown_! What did you _do_ to him?!”  
  
“That criminal is to be hanged for his crimes.” She replied smugly.  
  
“No…” Rapunzel gasped.  
  
“Now, why don’t you two behave and we’ll put this whole thing behind us.” Gothel suggested with a smirk.  
  
“No!” They said in unison, backed up against the wall.  
  
She flicked her wrist to throw the pink ball in her hand and they cried out as they were encased in goo.  
  
“You will stay here until I am ready to release you.” She said, heading for the door. “And we will be changing locations, this one has been compromised.”  
  
Varian struggled with the goo around them, but Rapunzel was staring blankly ahead of her.  
  
“Hanged…he’s going to die…Eugene...” She sniffled.  
  
Varian bit his lip and struggled harder. “I’m sure he’ll make it through.” He assured her. “He’s Flynn Rider. The greatest man to ever live. No, more than that, he’s Eugene Fitzherbert. The guy who decided to help two idiots see lanterns. Who fell in love with you.” He smiled fondly.  
  
She smiled sadly. “I’m just…I just want to see him again. One last time.”  
  
\--  
  
Gothel came up to let them out of the goo a bit later, but she had chains with her. After making sure they were chained, she brought them down for soup.  
  
“I don’t like having to chain you two, but you leave me no choice. After we reach the new location, I will unchain you.” She said coolly.  
  
The two of them glared at her from across the table, not even touching their food. Chances were that she used one of Varian’s sleeping draughts to make it so they wouldn’t resist on the way to wherever.  
  
“Eat your food.” She said coolly.  
  
Varian scowled, his hair and eyes starting to glow.  
  
“Really, you know you can’t actually control it.” She mocked.  
  
“Rapunzel!”  
  
They all jolted when they heard Eugene calling.   
  
“Rapunzel, let down your hair!”  
  
“Tch.” Gothel gagged Rapunzel and grabbed some of her hair to drape it out the window. “Not a word.” She said sharply to Varian before moving them both to the side and going to the other side.  
  
Eugene came up into the tower. “Rapunzel! Rapunzel, are you here?! Varian?!”  
  
Rapunzel tried to yell, to warn him, but Gothel struck too quickly and he let out a cry as he fell to the floor.  
  
“No!” Varian cried, struggling with his chains.  
  
Rapunzel shook her gag off. “Eugene!”  
  
“Now look what you've done, children.” Gothel said coldly. “Oh, don't worry, dears. Our secret will die with him.” She said, walking over to them and grabbing Varian by the arm roughly. “And, as for _us_ , we three are going where _no one_ will _ever_ find us _again_.” She grabbed Rapunzel's chains and started to tug her towards the trapdoor.  
  
“No, wait, please!” Rapunzel cried. “Mother, please! I’ll go with you willingly, just…let me heal him! _Please!_ ”  
  
Gothel looked at them both. “You, as well, Varian?”  
  
“…Yes.” He said bitterly.  
  
“Is that a _promise_?” She stressed.  
  
They both tensed. “...We promise.” They said in unison.  
  
“Fine.” She let go of Varian and Rapunzel's chains, walked over and roughly chained the man to the wall by one hand. Then she walked over and unchained the two of them. “Heal him, then pack up. We’re leaving as soon as you’re done.”  
  
“Eugene!” Rapunzel ran over to him.  
  
“Rapunzel…” He groaned in pain.  
  
Varian moved over to kneel next to him as well and he smiled. “Hey, kid. You doing okay?”  
  
Varian nodded. “She’s going to heal you, you’ll be alright.”  
  
Eugene shook his head. “No…no, I don’t want you to…heal me, if it means you’re her _slave_ for…for eternity. I-I can't let you do this.”   
  
Rapunzel sadly placed her hair on Eugene's wound. “And I can't let you die.” She said softly.  
  
Eugene groaned, then reached out and cupped Rapunzel’s cheek with his chained hand. “Rapunzel…it’s going to be alright.”  
  
“Yes, I-I’m going to heal you. Just breathe.” She sniffled, then put her hair on the wound as she started to sing.  
  
“ _Flower, gleam and glow.  
Let your power shine._”  
  
“Rapunzel...” Eugene groaned. “Wait...” He used his free hand to grab a piece of the mirror Varian’s black rock had smashed and used it to slice through her hair, cutting it to just her shoulders.  
  
“No!” Gothel cried in horror.   
  
Rapunzel looked at herself in shock, and Varian watched as the magic rapidly disappeared from the cut hair. Gothel groped at it desperately and cried out as she started to age before their eyes. She pulled her hood up and screamed as she tripped on a bit of hair that Pascal held taut, plummeting to the ground below. Varian got up and ran to look out, his eyes going wide. “…She’s… _gone_. There’s nothing _left_ of her.”  
  
“Eugene! No, no, no! Look at me! Look at me, I'm right here! Don't go, _stay with_ me, Eugene!” Rapunzel cried, and he looked over to see her desperately trying to heal him, placing his hand on her now-brunette hair.  
  
“ _Flower, gleam and glow.  
Let your power shine.   
Make the clock reverse,  
Bring back what once was mine._”  
  
She started to sob as it didn't work.  
  
“Rapunzel…” Eugene said softly.  
  
“What?” Rapunzel looked at him anxiously.  
  
“ _You_ …were my new dream.” Eugene said with a weak smile.  
  
Rapunzel sniffled. “And you were _mine._ ”  
  
He smiled and then closed his eyes, the life finally leaving his body. Rapunzel gasped as his hand felt limp in hers and gently lowered it to cup the man's cheek.  
  
Varian held Pascal close as they watched them. Rapunzel started to softly sing again as she cried.  
  
“ _Heal what has been hurt.  
Change the fates’ design.  
Save what has been lost.  
Bring back what once was mine._  
  
She sniffled and whispered, “What once was mine.”  
  
A tear slipped down her cheek and landed on Eugene’s ashen face. Varian’s eyes widened as he realized it was glowing, and then it sank into his skin. A moment later, a golden flower-like image came out of the stab wound as a golden streams of light started to drift around them, glowing like her hair, before it all faded.  
  
To their delight, Eugene’s complexion improved and his wound was completely healed.  
  
“Rapunzel…” Eugene said softly.  
  
“Eugene?” She looked up at him, disbelief in her eyes.  
  
“Did I ever tell you, I’ve got a _thing_ for brunettes?” Eugene said with a tired smile.  
  
She laughed happily and hugged him tightly. Varian ran over with Pascal and they joined in the hug, holding him tightly.  
  
“Eugene! You're okay, you're back!” Varian cried happily.  
  
“Heh, yeah...you okay, kid?” Eugene smiled at him.  
  
“Mmhm.” Varian nodded. “Now, at least.”  
  
“Varian?!”  
  
He gasped, sitting up. That voice…but, it _couldn’t_ be...  
  
“Varian?! Please, tell me you’re up there!”  
  
“Dad?” Varian looked towards the window and got up, running to look out it. “Dad!”  
  
Quirin smiled up at his son, dressed in armor and looking like he’d run a while. “Varian! I’ve finally found you! I knew following that thief here wasn’t a mistake!”  
  
“I’ll be right down!” He smiled at Rapunzel and Eugene and ran to the trap door, throwing it open and hurrying down to hug his father after so many years apart.  
  
“My boy!” Quirin held Varian tightly. “My boy!”  
  
Varian cried into his embrace. They were shortly joined by Rapunzel, Eugene and Pascal. “Varian, is this your father?” Rapunzel asked.  
  
“Mmhm!” He smiled at her. “This is my dad!” He gasped and looked at him. “I need to go pack!”  
  
“Go pack, then.” Quirin smiled. “I’ll be out here.” He looked at Rapunzel and bowed on one knee as Varian ran back in. “Princess.”  
  
“Oh, don’t. Varian is like my little brother, you’re practically family.” She assured him.  
  
“And I have so much to thank you for, Flynn Rider.” Quirin looked at him.  
  
“Ah, it’s Eugene, actually. Eugene Fitzherbert.” Eugene smiled. “I’m no longer a thief.” He smiled lovingly at Rapunzel.  
  
“Rapunzel?” Varian poked his head out the window. “Do you want to pack anything?”  
  
“The tower’s not going anywhere, I can come back for it later!” Rapunzel assured him.  
  
“Do you _want_ to come back here later?” He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
“…You know what? On second thought, I’ll be right back.” She hurried in to go pack.  
  
\--  
  
The trip back was full of lots of excited stories. Varian talked all about how he’d improved in his alchemy and told his father about his latest trip to Corona and his father listened with eager ears and a gentle but firm grip on his son’s shoulder as they crossed the bridge into the city together.  
  
When he finally stopped, Eugene told them about how the ruffians and thugs the two of them had charmed yesterday had gotten into the prison and broken him out just before his execution. Rapunzel and Varian listened with rapt attention, laughing at their new friends’ antics.  
  
Finally, they reached the castle and Quirin turned to Rapunzel. “Are you ready to meet them? Your real parents?”  
  
Rapunzel nodded. “Yes. I am SO ready for this. I think. Uhm…give me a moment.” She turned away, took a deep breath, released it, then turned to him. “Okay. NOW I am ready.”  
  
“Come along.” Quirin smiled and they all entered the castle.  
  
Various staff of the castle stared in awe as they walked through, having already heard the news sent ahead by Quirin when they got into town again. Rapunzel awkwardly waved at all the people and her hand found Varian’s. Eugene smiled and took her other hand and they walked together with Quirin to where her real parents waited.  
  
They reached the door and he opened it. They stepped inside and the King and Queen turned to them.  
  
“Oh…my Rapunzel.” Queen Arianna moved forward.  
  
“Mother?” Rapunzel stepped towards her. “Are you…my _real_ mother?”  
  
“Yes!” Queen Arianna reached for her and Rapunzel ran into her embrace, hugging her tightly. Then she went to her father, who held her just as tightly while Arianna reached for Varian, who walked over and hugged her. “Oh, little Varian, it’s so _good_ to see you home safe.”  
  
“Thank you, ma’am.” He smiled.  
  
“You’ve grown so much.” She gently brushed his hair from his eyes. “You certainly can’t sit on any laps now.”  
  
He shrugged and then she released him to go join her husband and daughter in a tight group hug. Eugene shifted a bit awkwardly, but Rapunzel reached for him and he went over to join in the hug.  
  
Varian smiled, leaning into his father’s side as he hugged him with one arm. “It’s finally over. The nightmare…”  
  
“Mmm, maybe not quite.” He looked at Varian. “At least, not for you.”  
  
Varian nodded. “I know. Why can’t _my_ hair lose its magic when it’s cut?” He huffed.  
  
“We will have to just adjust. How’s your temper?” Quirin teased.  
  
“I’m pretty good with it, actually.” Varian smiled up at him.  
  
“Rapunzel, do you want to go see your room?” Queen Arianna asked her.  
  
“Yeah!” Rapunzel beamed. “All of us can go!”  
  
\--  
  
They reached her room and Rapunzel looked around in awe. “This place is bigger than the whole _tower_!” She declared, to some laughter from the others.  
  
“Ah, just in time.” A black-haired young woman in a blue and white dress looked at them. “Princess, your room is ready. I hope it is to your liking.”  
  
“Rapunzel, this is Cassandra.” King Fredric introduced them. “She’s going to be your Lady-in-Waiting.”  
  
“I don’t know what that means, but it’s nice to meet you, Cassandra!” Rapunzel beamed. “I’m Rapunzel, and this is Varian!” She pulled him close to her and grinned. “We were in the tower together!”  
  
“Oh…great. Is he _also_ staying here?” She asked.  
  
Rapunzel looked at Varian, who shook his head.  
  
“I have a bedroom and a lab calling my name back in Old Corona already. I’ll come visit, though.” He smiled at Rapunzel. “Promise.”  
  
She smiled and hugged him. “You’re _always_ welcome!”  
  
“It’s the start of your new life, Rapunzel.” He smiled and took her hand. “How could I miss any of it?”  
  
“Hey, who’s hungry?” Queen Arianna smiled. “I’ve had the cooks prepare a feast for dinner tonight!”  
  
“Yay!” Rapunzel cheered. “Oh, Varian, Eugene, I have so much I want to explore right now! Let’s go!” She took Varian’s hand and Eugene’s arm and they ran out together with Cassandra following behind. “Let’s explore my HOME!”  
  
End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, the story comes to an end with a happy ending, with families reunited and Eugene casting aside his old life for an honest one.
> 
> (...Or is it?)
> 
> ((A/N: Thank you to all the people that left and left Kudos or Comments! I'm glad that my story made you smile!))


	7. A/N: Hey, readers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel like re-reading this fic? I fixed the issues!

Hey, Zone here!   
  
First of all, kind of embarrassing, I wrote this fic from memory and so I missed a LOT of scenes that I'm sure people wanted to see. Guess what? They are in there now! I sat down with Disney+ and adjusted this fic to be more accurate to the movie! I also made some adjustments to "The Moon Calls", mostly timeline issues. But, yeah, if you guys want to re-read the whole thing again, that'd be great! Sorry for messing up before!  
  
~ Zone

**Author's Note:**

> How long can you hide the moon from view?


End file.
